Un seul regard, et votre vie bascule totalement
by BellAlice17
Summary: Et si Bella travaillait dans un bar en tant que streap teaseuse... Et si Edward était un homme arrogant ... Et s'ils se rencontraient ... Et si, dès ce jour, leur vie avait basculé ? Bella & Edward, une histoire d'amour éternelle ...
1. Rencontre surprenante au bar

_POV Bella :_

Je poussai l'accélérateur au maximum, pour ne pas arriver en retard au club. Si Mario me voyait arriver ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard, je savais que ma paie allait en souffrir. Claquant la portière, je me hâtai d'arriver dans les vestiaires pour me préparer.

Le show commençait dans à peine dix minutes, et je n'avais pas mon ensemble et je ne m'étais pas maquillée en conséquence. Natasha se précipita dans ma loge, et s'affola en cherchant partout dans mes affaires.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tash ?** lui demandai-je, râleuse.

- **Je cherche l'ensemble que tu portais samedi dernier. Il avait fait un max' d'effet, et j'aimerais ramasser beaucoup de fric ce soir. J'aimerais dégager de ce bar dès que j'en ai l'occasion, tu vois !** s'énerva-t-elle.

- **Sur la troisième penderie, le deuxième ensemble,** soupirai-je.

En effet, nous faisions le travail de streap teaseuse dans ce bar depuis quelques années déjà. C'était un moyen de se faire beaucoup d'argent, et rapidement. Mario m'avait ramassée alors que j'avais dix-sept ans et j'avais préféré ce métier plutôt que de me convertir en prostituée.

J'avais entendu des tas de propos sur ça, et Mario m'avait convaincue. A l'époque j'étais seule et je n'avais plus d'espoir. Maintenant que j'allais mieux, je ne pouvais certainement pas tourner le dos à Mario.

- **Merci Bella,** répondit ma collègue en filant se préparer.

Je me maquillai en conséquence, puis me dépêchai d'aller dans les coulisses, car c'était bientôt mon tour. J'allai comme d'habitude, devoir faire face à des tas d'obsédés vicieux et écoeurants. J'étais entourée des filles qui faisaient la même chose que moi.

Sauf exception, aucune de nous n'était vraiment le genre de fille à faire le métier par pur plaisir. Nous étions toutes des dépressives et nous devions une fière chandelle à Mario. Ma spécialité, c'était la barre. J'étais très agile, très adroite, et aussi très souple.

Je me dirigeai vers la barre numéro trois, celle où il y avait le plus de clients. Je vis une paire d'yeux que je ne connaissais pas encore me regarder d'un air étrange. Je commencai le show, et il ne me quitta pas des yeux.

Il ne me regardait pas comme les autres hommes. Son regard n'était pas excité, mais au contraire suave et fébrile. Il ne me regardait pas méchamment, mais il semblait inquiet, comme s'il me connaissait. Je tournoyai sur la barre, ne le quittant pas du regard. Tous les hommes se mirent à mettre des billets dans mes dessous, mais lui se contenta de me regarder, planté comme un piquet.

Quand mon numéro fut terminé, il s'approcha enfin, de façon à ce que son visage soit à quelques millimètres du mien. J'avais la tête à l'envers, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être troublée par sa proximité.

Il glissa une grosse liasse de billets dans mon string, et je m'en allai enfin. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma loge pour me rhabiller, même s'il fallait que je mette de nouveau une tenue sexy. Je n'avais pas encore le droit de rentrer chez moi, il fallait en plus que je bourre la gueule de tous ces porcs pour avoir des pourboires.

Cela me répugnait, mais c'était mon gagne pain, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Quand je fis le compte de l'argent que l'on m'avait glissé pendant le spectacle, je m'étranglai de voir que la liasse que l'homme m'avait laissé tout à l'heure comportait à elle seule _cinq mille dollars_.

Je me remaquillai légèrement, et enfilai une tenue sexy mais confortable. Quand j'arrivai du côté clients, plusieurs d'entre eux me lancèrent des regards aguicheurs. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, trop absorbée par l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Il se tenait sur le même fauteuil qu'un quart d'heure auparavant. Et visiblement, il m'attendait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. Me prenait-il pour une prostituée ? Pourtant, son regard m'hypnotisait, il avait un air arrogant et fier, mais il me fascinait littéralement.

Je m'approchai de lui, et pris une position sexy, assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il me fit glisser sur ses genoux, et chuchota à mon oreille.

- **Partons d'ici, immédiatement.**

- **Je ne mange pas de ce pain là,** répondis-je révoltée.

- **Je ne compte pas vous faire l'amour. Juste vous sortir d'ici,** murmura-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. En effet, ici, tout le monde pelotait les serveuses et les streap teaseuse, ne rêvant que de sexe et de sauvagerie. Certaines de mes camarades se laissaient prendre à ce jeu là, mais moi, ce n'était pas mon truc.

Voilà pourquoi je vivais dans un appartement miteux, et que je n'y allai pratiquement jamais. Qu'entendait-il cependant par "sortir d'ici" ? Je n'étais pas prisonnière, et il ne me connaissait pas. Pourtant, j'avais envie de découvrir ce mystérieux inconnu, qui - je ne pouvais le nier - me faisait un sacré effet.

Je décidai de le suivre, et il me prit par la main, m'entrainant jusqu'au parking. Je montai dans sa voiture - _était-ce vraiment une porsche, merde alors !_ - et attachai ma ceinture. J'avais gardé mon sac, qui contenait une bombe lacrymo, au cas où il tenterait de m'attaquer.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** lui demandai-je alors.

- **Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Et vous ?** s'enquit-il.

- **Bella... Bella Swan,** rétorquai-je. **Où m'emmenez-vous comme ça ? **

- **Dans un lieu où vous n'aurez plus besoin de montrer vos fesses pour gagner de l'argent. Un endroit où vous pourrez vivre librement.**

-** Vous vous croyez vraiment dans Pretty Woman, ma parole ? Je ne suis pas une prostituée !** m'exclamai-je.

- **Je sais,** ria-t-il.

Sa voix me fit frémir. Il avait un accent espagnol qui résonna doux à mes oreilles. De plus, il était beau comme un dieu, il faisait sûrement tomber n'importe quelle fille. Mais je n'étais pas une fille facile, je ne succombai pas comme ça, simplement parce que ce mec était canon et qu'il m'emmenait dans une voiture qui valait le prix d'une maison que j'allai lui tomber dans les bras.

Au contraire, il n'en était que plus irritant. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, où L.A défilait à toute allure. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un hôtel de luxe, où un portier m'ouvrit. Edward se hâta de me rejoindre et il me prit la main pour m'aider à descendre.

- **Mademoiselle,** dit-il, hilare.

- **On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez agaçant ?** rétorquai-je piquée au vif par sa plaisanterie idiote.

- **Chaque jour. Mais cela ne fait que renforcer mon arrogance,** répondit-il, comme fier de lui.

- **Bon, je peux enfin savoir ce que vous voulez de moi ?** demandai-je agacée.

- **Allons d'abord dans ma suite,** proposa-t-il, nouant ses doigts autour des miens.

Son contact était agréable, et, malgré moi, je me sentis fébrile, presque nerveuse. Il s'approcha de l'accueil, chichement décoré, où une jeune femme pulpeuse le regardait comme s'il était un objet.

Même s'il semblait sortir d'une pub pour un tout nouveau gel, il ne fallait pas abuser, il me tenait la main. A moins qu'elle sache que ce n'était que factice et qu'il était célibataire. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me garantissait qu'il l'était ? Rien, strictement rien. _Ma pauvre Bella, tu deviens complétement givrée !_ La femme de l'accueil prit une voix suave, qui me donna envie de vomir.

- **Que puis-je pour vous Mr Cullen ? **

- **Ma clé,** répondit-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

- **Ce sera tout ?** demanda-t-elle aguicheuse, tentant de faire passer un message clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- **Oui, je vous remercie, mademoiselle.**

- **Céline,** insista la pétasse.

- **Oui, peu importe,** répliqua-t-il.

_Tiens, voilà pour toi ma jolie !_ pensai-je. Mon compagnon prit les clés, et m'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Nous montâmes dedans, et il m'emmena devant la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur.

Vexée, je traînai le pas jusqu'au grand canapé en satin noir. Pour une suite, c'était vraiment splendide. La décoration noir, gris et blanc, très sophistiquée me plaisait énormément. Il alla jusqu'au bar nous servir deux coupes de champagne et vint jusqu'à moi.

Il s'installa sur ma droite, et me donna l'une des deux coupes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il trinqua et je bus une gorgée du breuvage. Maintenant, il me devait des explications.

- **Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi, mais vous allez devoir me le dire tout de suite,** attaquai-je.

- **C'est tout simple, je vous sauve de ce bar,** répliqua-t-il calmement.

- **Mais vous ne savez même pas qui je suis !** m'exclamai-je.

-** Je ne sais peut-être pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais qui vous n'êtes pas. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit.**

- **Okay, admettons une minute que c'est votre seul but. Qu'y gagneriez-vous !?**

-** De la compagnie,** répondit-il.

- **Vous vous croyez vraiment dans Pretty Woman alors !** pouffai-je.

- **Je vous offre le luxe, la richesse et la tranquillité, et vous n'êtes pas heureuse ?** dit-il tout sourire.

- **Absolument pas. Je ne comprends pas vos intentions, je ne vous connais pas.**

- **Pourtant, cela ne vous pose pas de problème de danser nue devant des hommes.**

Je m'incitais au calme, vexée de sa réplique.

- **Ce ne sont même pas des hommes,** dis-je en serrant les dents. **Ce ne sont que des porcs.**

- **Alors pourquoi continuer à travailler dans cet endroit ?** demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- **Parce que ca me distrait, et que je dois beaucoup à Mario.**

- **Et si vous deviez plus à moi qu'à ce Mario. Si je vous offrais tout ce dont vous rêviez sans rien vous demander en échange que votre seule compagnie ?** tenta-t-il.

- **Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Je suis vraiment navré monsieur Cullen, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'offre que l'on peut me faire. Je suis flattée, vraiment,** insistai-je, **mais vous pourrez toujours demander à une de mes collègues. Cela les ravirait, j'en suis certaine. **

Je pensai à Natasha, qui ne rêvait que de cela.

- **Bien. Si vous changez d'avis, vous saurez où me joindre,** dit-il en désignant sa suite.

- **Une dernière question,** répliquai-je. **Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir tenu la main lorsque vous êtes entré dans cet hôtel ? **

-** Le personnel est assez récalcitrant, **dit-il, blasé. **Je n'aime pas me faire draguer. Mais être aux côtés d'une créature telle que vous n'est apparemment pas assez repoussant à leurs yeux. Pourquoi ?**

- **Simple curiosité. Merci encore. A une prochaine fois peut-être.**

Je sortis alors de sa chambre et me hâtai d'appeler un taxi. Ce dernier arriva vingt minutes plus tard, et m'amena chez moi. J'étais morte de fatigue et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche. Me précipitant vers la porte de l'appartement, je l'ouvris à la volée, et la fermai à double tour derrière moi.

Me déshabillant en chemin, je filai directement dans la douche, et laissai l'eau me relaxer. _Quelle drôle de journée,_ pensai-je. Moi qui croyais que tous les jours avaient fini par se ressembler, cet homme avait brisé la monotonie du bar.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais son air arrogant m'avait immédiatement stoppé. Et puis, je ne croyais pas à toutes ces fariboles. Un homme n'offrait pas sans espérer quelque chose en retour. Pourtant, l'idée était plus qu'alléchante.

J'allai me coucher aussitôt après avoir pris ma douche, et m'endormis avant même d'avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je m'éveillai le lendemain, fraîche comme une rose. J'avais fait des rêves... érotiques.

Rougissant encore à la seule pensée d'avoir fait un tel rêve, j'allai passer de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage pour apaiser la chaleur qui se dégageait de moi, puis décidai qu'une douche serait plus agréable et surtout plus efficace.

Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi, et je décidai de m'offrir un extra grâce à l'extrême générosité de l'homme d'hier. Je refusai seulement de penser à son prénom, trop honteuse des rêves que j'avais faits durant la nuit. J'allai donc en taxi jusqu'au restaurant chinois, situé à un kilomètre de mon appartement miteux.

- **Mademoiselle,** dit le serveur, tout en m'installant à l'une des tables libres.

Je vis le serveur partir, sûrement pour prendre d'autres commandes. J'avais tapé haut, ce restaurant semblait très cher, mais après tout, j'avais bien le droit de prendre soin de moi une fois de temps en temps.

Je n'étais pas l'objet sexuel de tous ces hommes qui me regardaient comme un sac de viande cru. En soupirant, je vidai la coupe de champagne qui venait de m'être apportée d'un trait, et retint un hoquet. Le serveur revint vers moi, mais au lieu de prendre ma commande, il me demanda si je voulais bien changer de table. J'acceptai, cependant soucieuse de sa requête.

- **Je suis navré mademoiselle, mais quelqu'un vous a demandé,** dit-il alors en souriant.

Cette fois, ce fut un hoquet de surprise que je dus retenir quand je vis qui m'avait justement demandé. Il s'agissait de l'homme d'hier soir, celui qui m'avait emmené dans sa suite de luxe. _Bon sang, il te suit ma pauvre Bella,_ pensai-je.

Le serveur m'installa en face d'Edward Cullen, et ce dernier plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles incandescentes me faisaient chavirer, si bien que je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement. C'était certain, il cherchait à me déstabiliser. _A toi de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu ma belle !_

Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je vis se dessiner sur son visage un sourire en coin, qui le rendait si craquant qu'un dieu grec se serait damné pour lui arriver à la cheville.

- **Bella, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?** proposa-t-il, l'innocence incarnée.

- **Ai-je vraiment le choix ? **bougonnai-je.

- **Bien entendu !** s'offusqua-t-il. **Mais je vous offre le dîner, et je ne vous ennuierai pas. Cela vous suffit-il ? **

- **Hum... Tentant.**

Il se pencha vers moi, comme pour me confier un secret.

- **Je n'ai jamais aimé manger seul,** m'avoua-t-il.

- **Moi non plus,** rétorquai-je. **Bon, et bien, si vous m'offrez le repas, je crains ne pas pouvoir refuser,** finis-je en souriant légèrement.

- **Parfait !** s'exclama-t-il, souriant un peu plus.

Décidément, cet homme s'y prenait d'une telle sorte que je ne pouvais refuser ses avances. Il n'était pas en quête de sexe - il était pourtant si canon ! - et ne désirait que ma compagnie. Pourtant, je me refusai de lui obéir comme si j'étais sa marionnette.

C'était exclu. S'il m'avait proposé la même chose deux ans auparavant, alors que j'étais naïve et que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, alors peut-être que j'aurais accepté. Mais il était trop tard. Je voulais cependant profiter de ce tête-à-tête. Le serveur apporta nos deux assiettes, et Edward me regarda.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'empourprer, ce qui m'arrivait très rarement. Souriant une nouvelle fois, il m'hypnotisa. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Seuls. Comment diable pouvait-il être aussi irrésistible ?

- **Et si nous allions dans votre suite après ce repas ?** lui proposai-je hésitante.

- **Si vous me promettez de ne pas me faire faux-bond, ce sera avec joie,** dit-il sérieusement.

Il ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire en coin. Rendant les armes, je ne pouvais qu'accepter sa requête.

- **C'est d'accord**, concluais-je en souriant timidement.

Je ne savais peut-être pas ce qui m'attendait, mais il s'intéressait beaucoup plus à moi que Mario. _Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup après tout ?_ Dans un élan de bonne humeur, nous terminâmes notre repas.

Comme la veille, en sortant du taxi, il noua ses doigts autour des miens, et m'emmena jusqu'à sa suite. Mais cette fois, je savais que je ne partirai pas. Après tout, c'était une question de temps.

Si je ne me plaisais pas là-bas, je pouvais toujours retourner au bar. Edward m'emmena jusqu'au salon, où il me posa des tas de questions sur moi. Il ne me parla pas de lui, notre discussion portait uniquement sur ce que j'aimais, qui j'étais, comment j'avais vécu.

La nuit tomba sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre. Pour la millième fois, je me demandai comment un homme tel que lui pouvait être seul. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul. Nous étions deux. Étrangement, je pressentais que nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble. Ne restait plus qu'à voir ce que ce coup du sort allait donner.


	2. Apprendre à te connaître

_POV Bella :_

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans l'une des deux chambres de la suite. Sans aucun doute, j'avais passé une nuit formidable. Premièrement, j'avais eu de la compagnie. Deuxièmement, cet homme était la perfection incarnée. Troisièmement, j'avais une chambre de la taille de mon appartement.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de celui-ci, d'ailleurs rien n'était encore gagné. Edward m'avait proposé d'habiter avec lui, et j'avais accepté, sous certaines conditions cependant. Nous ne devions pas nous marcher sur les pieds, ni se sentir obligés de toujours se parler.

Après tout, il voulait de la compagnie, pas une fiancée, non ? Je fis rapidement mon lit et sautai de celui-ci, me sentant d'humeur joyeuse. J'allai jusqu'à la petite cuisine, et je m'installai sur le bar. Edward préparait deux petits-déjeuners, à mon plus grand étonnement.

- **Je tiens à te traiter comme une princesse,** m'expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- **Pas besoin de tralala, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille,** rétorquai-je.

-** Tu le deviendras, fais-moi confiance,** ria-t-il.

- **Nous n'y sommes pas encore alors !** pouffai-je.

Il fit de nouveau ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Ses cheveux blonds cuivrés étaient en bataille, et une barbe naissait au niveau de son menton. Il portait en tout et pour tout un simple jean, qui moulait parfaitement son corps de rêve.

Il déposa une assiette d'oeufs au bacon devant moi, et je commençai à manger, affamée par l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait de celle-ci. En plus d'être sublime, il était un vrai cordon bleu. Un simple plat comme des oeufs paraissait succulent lorsque c'était lui qui le faisait.

- **Et si nous allions faire les boutiques cet après-midi ? **suggéra-t-il.

Je pensai aux cinq mille dollars qu'il me restait dans une des poches de mon jean. Voilà qui était absolument tentant.

- **Pourquoi pas ?** répondis-je. **Toutes mes affaires sont à l'appartement, et j'avoue qu'elles sont très vieilles... **

- **Je me porte garant de ta nouvelle garde-robe alors,** dit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

- **Absolument pas !** m'offusquai-je.** Je paierai. Je ne veux pas vivre à vos dépends ! **

- **Et si tu commençai par me tutoyer ? **

Je fis la grimace.

- **Je ne suis pas très habituée à ce genre de truc,** avouai-je. **Je vouvoie tous les hommes en général...**

- **Mais je ne suis pas qu'un homme...** pouffa-t-il.

- **Bien, si c'est ce que vous... tu souhaites,** rectifiai-je.

- **L'affaire est donc réglée. Mais j'insiste vraiment pour te payer toutes ces fringues. Tu n'auras plus d'argent après. **

- **C'est vrai... **avouai-je à contre coeur.** Cependant, tu sais que l'une de mes conditions, c'est de continuer à travailler au bar encore quelques temps. **

- **Oui, **répondit-il en grinçant des dents. **Écoute, cet endroit est vraiment dangereux. Je t'assure !** s'exclama-t-il lorsque je levai les yeux au ciel. **Mario n'est pas celui que tu crois. Le bar où tu travailles est un nid de mafieux.**

- **N'importe quoi !** m'exclamai-je.** J'y travaille depuis longtemps, je saurai si quelque chose de tel se tramait là-bas ! **

- **Que tu crois,** me répondit-il, sérieux. **Mon frère Jasper connait un détective, et je peux te dire que Mario est un gros dealer. J'étais là-bas pour y dénicher quelques renseignements quand je t'ai vu. Tu m'as captivé, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais j'ai su que je devais te sortir de ce trou. Et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de compagnie, de distraction.**

- **Tu as un frère ?**

_Bella, est-ce vraiment la seule chose que tu as retenue ?_ pensai-je, dépitée.

- **Oui,** répondit-il, hilare. **En fait, j'en ai deux. Et deux soeurs aussi...**

- **Woaoo ! **soufflai-je.

Ce qui me surprit, c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas encore parlé de lui. En même temps, je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours, ce qui à vrai dire, était très limité pour connaître une personne.

- **Et vous êtes tous aussi riches ?** ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- **Oui, je vis encore modestement,** pouffa-t-il. **Non, sérieusement, mes deux soeurs, Alice et Rosalie sont très dépensières. Elles adorent faire du shopping. **

- **Intéressant,** dis-je, pensive.

- **Voilà, assez parlé de moi,** dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.** Alors, toujours partante pour une séance shopping aujourd'hui ? Avec un peu de chance, nous croiserons mes soeurs ! **

- **Avec plaisir. **

Il me sourit, et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Je rougis lorsqu'il dut m'expliquer comment marchaient les mécanismes de la douche et ceux du bain - qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un jacuzzi. Quand il eut terminé, je sortais de la pièce pour le laisser prendre une douche.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pendant ce temps, et en regardant plus les objets que contenaient sa suite, je vis qu'il avait une pile de CD effarante. Les musiques remontaient jusqu'aux années trente. Sûrement un fan de musique classique, car la plupart de ses CD étaient de personnes comme Claude Debussy ou Mozart.

J'aimais beaucoup la musique classique, mais je n'étais pas habituée à elles, car celles qui passaient au bar étaient plus... sexy.

-** Tu veux prendre un bain ?** proposa-t-il.

Il ne portait qu'une serviette, ce qui me fit vaguement rougir.

- **Hum... Euh oui volontiers...** répondis-je troublée.

- **Je vais aller te faire couler l'eau. J'ai des essences qui, je suis sûr, te plairont.**

- **Merci...**

Il repartit dans la salle d'eau et revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillé cette fois. J'allai à mon tour dans la pièce, et des tas de senteurs sucrées embaumèrent mes narines. Je me déshabillai rapidement, sans gêne, et plongeai presque dans l'eau brûlante.

Les volutes de fumées tournoyaient autour de moi, de telle sorte que j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un sauna. De la sueur perlait à mon front, et je m'enfonçai profondément dans l'eau pour les chasser.

La baignoire était assez profonde pour qu'on la corresponde à une piscine. Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'exagérai un peu, mais j'avais tant de plaisir à profiter du luxe que mon coeur s'emballait.

La mousse recouvrait mon corps tout entier, et j'en pris dans mes mains. Je soufflai et des tas de bulles volèrent dans tous les sens. J'éclatai de rire, aux anges. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi joyeuse, aussi pleine de vie.

Soudain, Edward entra sans frapper, et je plongeai dans l'eau, me couvrant jusqu'au cou.

Heureusement que la mousse cachait mon corps, je n'imaginai même pas ce que cela aurait pu être si... Refusant d'y penser, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et furieux. Il éclata de rire, et ses yeux étaient empreints de malice.

- **Désolé ! Je suis venu te ramener des vêtements propres pour sortir. **

- **Sauf ton respect, je sais que l'on est dans **_**ta**_** suite, mais quand on est poli, on frappe avant d'entrer !** ronchonnai-je.

- **Ce que tu es lunatique !** s'exclama-t-il tel un comédien jouant une scène tragique.

- **Et toi agaçant !** rétorquai-je piquée au vif.

Il sortit en pouffant, et je regardai rapidement ce qu'il avait déposé. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble blanc en flanelle, très joli et très chic. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais l'habitude de mettre, mais après tout, je n'étais pas en mesure de refuser quoique ce soit.

Je sortis prudemment du bain, en enfilant directement la serviette autour de moi, au cas où il entrerait une nouvelle fois par surprise. A mon plus grand bonheur, il ne recommença pas, et une demie heure plus tard, je sortis enfin de la pièce, habillée et maquillée légèrement.

- **Tu es très belle,** remarqua-t-il en me dévorant des yeux.

- **Merci,** répondis-je simplement.

J'étais encore vexée de son entrée de tout à l'heure, mais sottement, j'avais envie de lui plaire. Sa remarque m'avait fait plus plaisir que de coutume. Nous sortîmes dehors, et Edward me proposa d'aller jusqu'aux boutiques à pieds.

J'adorais marcher, cela ne me posa donc aucun problème. De plus, voir L.A en plein jour, loin des bouchons, était magnifique. J'aimais me promener dans le parc, que je trouvais particulièrement splendide.

Edward me demanda si je voulais prendre des photos avec lui, car le décor était somptueux, j'acceptai avec plaisir. C'est ainsi que nous perdîmes deux heures de notre temps à prendre des tas de photos en tout genre, rien que pour le plaisir.

- **H&M ca te tente ? **proposa-t-il.

- **Hum... C'est assez cher !** osai-je en rougissant.

- **Et alors ? Rien n'est assez cher pour toi !** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi me fit frémir. Décidément, il savait comment parler aux femmes, et il usait pleinement de son charme. _Quelle arrogance !_ pensai-je agacée. En marchant jusqu'aux boutiques, je remarquai avec agacement que des tas de femmes ralentissaient pour regarder mon compagnon de haut en bas.

Certaines d'entre elles faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer, et une alla même jusqu'à lui renter dedans de plein fouet "sans le vouloir". Elle prétexta ne pas l'avoir vu, et je grinçai des dents, rouge de colère.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Bell's ! Reprends-toi._ Je m'incitais au calme, ce qui en soit, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- **Tout va bien ?** me demanda Edward, inquiet.

- **Ouais... Merde !** m'écriai-je alors qu'un jeune homme me rentra dedans de plein fouet.

_Décidément, ils veulent tous nous rentrer dans le lard !_ pensai-je. J'avouai que c'était très peu poli, et très discourtois de ma part, mais j'avais été prise au dépourvu. J'ouvris les yeux en grand lorsque Edward l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de terre.

Tout d'abord, je fus ébahie par la musculature parfaite de mon compagnon, ainsi que de sa force. Ensuite, je fus morte de peur à l'idée de ce que cet homme ressentait en ce moment même. M'approchant d'Edward, je lui pris le bras, et le regardai, paniquée.

- **Excuse-toi tout de suite espèce de sale...** s'énerva-t-il.

- **Calme-toi !** m'exclamai-je d'une voix blanche. **Ca va, je t'assure. Il ne m'a rien fait !**

- **Excusez-moi mademoiselle !** s'écria l'homme effrayé.

- **Laisse-le...** tentai-je de le raisonner.

- **Mais il t'es rentré dedans !** s'exclama-t-il rouge de colère.

- **Repose-le Edward, je t'en prie.**

C'était la première fois que je prononçai son prénom oralement. Il me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, et, retrouvant son calme, reposa l'homme à terre. Je soupirai, mal à l'aise, mais heureuse qu'il m'ait écouté.

Il alla jusqu'au banc le plus proche, et s'assit dessus, la tête entre les genoux. Je voulais le calmer, lui dire que j'allai bien, qu'il ne s'était passé rien de grave - ce qui était tout à fait le cas. Mais il semblait dans une telle rage que j'avais peur de le toucher.

De plus, sa proximité me rendait anxieuse.

- **Viens, rentrons,** dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il releva la tête vers moi, et planta son regard emplit de tristesse dans le mien.

- **T'ai-je fait peur ?** me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- **Non,** mentis-je.

- **Si, je le vois,** répondit-il malheureux.

- **J'ai eu peur pour toi,** avouai-je.

- **Je suis navré Bella. Je demanderai à Alice de t'apporter des vêtements, je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer. **

Se relevant avec peine, il noua ses doigts autour des miens sans pourtant avec l'air de s'en apercevoir. Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel plus tôt que prévu. Lorsqu'elle vit la mine d'Edward, la bimbo de l'accueil ne tenta même pas de l'aguicher.

Elle avait donc un coeur ? _Trop beau pour être vrai ma belle !_ songeai-je. Lorsqu'il mit la clé dans la serrure, celle-ci résista un instant, puis céda enfin.

J'amenai Edward jusqu'au canapé, et m'installai à côté de lui. J'étais inquiète de son état, il n'avait pas broncher depuis que nous avions repris la route. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais j'étais pourtant certaine que ce n'était pas son genre.

- **Edward ?** tentai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

- **Tu es vraiment très belle...** lâcha-t-il, comme à contre coeur.

- **Pardon ?** répondis-je troublée.

- **Je suis vraiment navré...** continua-t-il.

- **Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai à te pardonner ? **

- **Tu me plais beaucoup, **soupira-t-il en se levant. **Trop même. Je vais me reposer. Je ne me sens pas très bien...**

- **Mais... Edward !** le hélai-je tandis qu'il se dirigeai vers sa chambre.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai devant lui, et vrillai mon regard dans le sien. Il parut étonné, mais se reprit bien vite. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Puis, brusquement, il se précipita vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'étais bien trop confuse pour lui résister. De plus, j'étais remplie de désir. Je ne m'étais pas envoyée en l'air depuis bien longtemps, et cet homme paraissait être l'amant parfait. Certes, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais j'avais tout le temps d'y réfléchir et de me couvrir de remords le lendemain matin.

Il me porta comme si je ne pesais guère plus qu'une plume et m'emmena sur son lit, cherchant avidement mes lèvres pour m'embrasser fougueusement derechef. La nuit qui suivit fut la plus belle de toute mon existence.


	3. Mes remords

_POV Bella :_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, Edward me serrait contre lui. Il dégageait une chaleur agréable, et son haleine sucrée me rendait folle. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me sentais affreusement mal.

M'arrachant avec peine de ses bras, je couru vers la salle de bain prendre rapidement une douche. Je m'habillai à la va-vite d'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle, puis filai en dehors de l'hôtel. _Mon dieu, qu'as-tu fait Bella !_ songeai-je dépitée.

Il fallait que je sois loin de l'hôtel, que je prenne l'air, que je me change les idées. Certes, la nuit avait été merveilleuse - Edward était l'amant dont j'avais toujours rêvé, il était absolument parfait - pourtant, nous avions indubitablement fait une énorme erreur.

Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille.

J'étais peut-être bien loin d'être un ange, et d'ailleurs j'étais probablement plus proche du démon que de l'ange, mais ce n'était pas mon genre de coucher le premier soir. Or, je ne connaissais par vraiment Edward, et je me comportai comme une idiote en sa compagnie.

Mon esprit s'embrouillait, et j'étais totalement en désaccord avec mes principes. Cette personne que j'étais lorsqu'il était près de moi ne me ressemblait absolument pas. Et j'étais trop trouillarde pour changer. La nouveauté me faisait peur, j'avais toujours eu un chemin bien tracé.

Le seul changement que j'avais apporté avait été que je travaillai dans un bar pour gagner de l'argent.

Certes, la nuit que nous avions passé avait été formidable, parfaite, nos corps s'emboîtant à la perfection. Mais je n'étais pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse, et je n'avais pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu simplement parce qu'il était sexy.

J'errai dans les rues de L.A, et pris bien vite la décision de sortir de la ville. Je n'avais pris encore aucune décision quant au fait que je reste à l'hôtel ou non. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et peut-être bien que d'ailleurs, lorsque j'allai rentrer - si je rentrai - il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Toutes ces pensées me tracassaient affreusement, et mes jambes commencèrent à me faire mal. Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai un taxi. Je savais désormais en quoi la liasse de billets de cinq mille dollars allait m'être utile. C'était totalement idiot, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de mettre de la distance entre ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui allait se passer.

Je n'avais pas envie de regretter ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Le trajet de l'allée fut si long qu'il me coûta trois mille dollars. Remerciant le chauffeur, je m'arrêtai là, et vagabondai dans les rues sans but précis.

Ce fut à cet instant que par hasard, je retombai sur l'homme qui m'était rentré dedans la veille. Il me vit et accourut vers moi. Sa peau mat et ses cheveux très épais lui donnaient l'air d'un indien. Il me gratifia d'un sourire timide tout en me saluant de la main comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

- **Bonjour ! **

- **Euh... Bonjour,** répondis-je hébétée.

- **Je suis navré pour hier,** s'excusa-t-il. **Je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black.**

-** Enchantée, dis-je en prenant un peu plus d'assurance. Bella Swan.**

- **Hum... J'aimerais me faire pardonner pour hier, et vous inviter à dîner si cela vous dit...**

- **Et bien... Ce sera avec plaisir,** rétorquai-je tout sourire.

Il me sourit à nouveau et m'emmena dans une pizzeria. Ce fut une soirée très agréable, et j'oubliai presque tous mes soucis en sa compagnie. En effet, il s'avérait être un homme charmant, et bourré d'humour. Il me faisait oublier l'homme fier et arrogant qu'était Edward.

Jacob se révélait ne pas me proposer d'argent en échange de ma compagnie, lui. J'en voulais terriblement à Edward, surtout parce qu'il profitait de ma faiblesse pour me mettre dans son lit. Il savait qu'il me plaisait beaucoup, et il s'était joué de moi.

Cela ne me plaisait guère, et je voulais l'oublier. Ma décision était prise, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. _Qu'il aille au diable !_ Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le connaître pourtant, et il m'agaçait tellement. Parfois il était arrogant, et parfois tendre. Je n'aimais pas les gens lunatiques.

- **Alors, comme ça cet Edward n'est pas ton petit-ami ?** s'étonna Jacob. **J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous étiez très proche hier lorsqu'il s'est énervé. **

- **Non, absolument pas. Nous ne nous connaissons pratiquement pas,** répondis-je hautaine.

- **Étrange ce lien qui vous unit,** répondit-il pensif.

- **Rien ne nous unit !** m'énervai-je. **Cet homme m'agace, je n'apprécie pas ses manières de se jouer de moi !**

- **Pourtant, d'après ce que tu m'as confié, tu as passé la nuit avec lui,** tenta-t-il de me raisonner.

- **Et alors ? Il a profité de ma faiblesse !** m'écriai-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une véritable demeurée.

- **A-t-il tenté une quelconque approche ?**

- **Non.**

- **T'a-t-il forcé ?**

- **Non.**

- **Alors ?** ria-t-il.

- **...**

- **Tu ferais mieux de rentrer là-bas, il se fait déjà tard et je suis certain qu'il s'inquiète.**

- **Comment peux-tu le défendre alors qu'il t'a quasiment massacré hier ! **m'exclamai-je hors de moi.

- **Parce que tu as besoin qu'on te dise ce que tu dois faire, **répliqua-t-il amusé.

Moi, besoin d'être indiquée sur ma vie ? Décidément, les hommes étaient tous pareils, ils ne comprenaient strictement rien aux femmes. Ils passaient leur vie à se servir d'elles. Je soupirai et Jacob comprit que j'en avais marre.

Il paya les pizzas et me ramena jusque devant l'hôtel. Nous restâmes dans sa voiture durant un bon moment, car je n'avais toujours pas envie de rentrer. Voir Edward n'allait pas me réconforter, je le savais. Je n'avais pas envie de voir son indifférence, qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En même temps, je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'il croit que nous étions ensemble. Toutes mes pensées se bousculaient, et je n'avais aucune réponse depuis le matin.

- **J'aimerais rentrer chez moi,** plaisanta Jacob.

- **Moi aussi figure-toi. Seulement, je ne sais pas où aller... Je crois que... Je vais rentrer à l'appartement,** soupirai-je enfin.

- **Souhaites-tu venir chez moi ? C'est loin d'être aussi luxueux que cet hôtel, mais on y est bien. Ce sera mieux que ton appartement miteux. Tu dormirais dans ma chambre et moi dans le sofa. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Et je te promets de ne pas te draguer,** ria-t-il.

- **Je ne sais pas...** hésitai-je.

- **C'est comme tu le souhaites.**

Le fait qu'il me laisse le choix me plaisait. De plus, je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où passer la nuit. Mon appartement me donnait le cafard et il était hors de question que je rentre à l'hôtel.

- **Pourquoi pas ?** tentai-je.

- **Parfait, tu auras l'air moins désespérée !** lança-t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- **Super ! Voilà qui s'annonce sous de meilleurs auspices !** plaisantai-je.

- **Allons-y,** dit-il en redémarrant la voiture.

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, gênée de me retrouver encore une fois à dormir chez un parfait inconnu. En effet, j'avais honte de moi-même, mais j'avais horriblement besoin de compagnie, surtout que j'étais en vacances et que je ne travaillerai plus au bar avant deux semaines.

Mais surtout, c'était une telle distraction que de se balader entre L.A et Washington. Il y avait huit heures de voiture, soit 2700 miles, et lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Jacob, nous étions morts de fatigue, c'était déjà le petit matin.

Je ne regardai même pas où je mettais les pieds, et ce fut Jacob qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre et me mis dans le lit. Sitôt ma tête effleura l'oreiller, je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond.

La nuit que je passai fut peuplée de cauchemars, et je ne cessai de me retourner dans le lit. Je me réveillai en sursaut, et en hurlant. Le soleil était déjà bas. Avais-je vraiment dormi une journée entière ?

En même temps, le trajet avait été long, et j'avais passé la journée de la veille à marcher et errer dans les rues. Cela ne m'étonnait donc pas tant que cela. Jacob accourut dans la chambre, inquiet. Il était torse nu, laissant montrer une musculature étonnante.

Pour ne rien gâcher, il était très bronzé, et je fus effarée de voir la sculpture de son corps. Jusqu'alors, il m'avait paru jeune, presque enfant. Nu, il devait être très différent de l'idée que je m'en étais faite. _Quelles pensées chastes Bella, bravo !_ s'exclama une petite voix dans ma tête.

- **Tu vas bien ?** me demanda-t-il essouflé.

- **Oui... Je... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, **répondis-je moi aussi à court de souffle.

- **Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais ! **s'écria-t-il.

- **Excuse-moi. Tu dormais ?**

- **Oh non, tout le monde n'est pas un loir ici,** rigola-t-il. **Je suis levé depuis bien longtemps. As-tu faim ? Je préparai justement des beignets.**

- **J'ai une faim de loup !** m'exclamai-je ravie.

- **Parfait !**

Il partit de la chambre en sifflotant, et me lança des vêtements d'homme. Pas de chance, voilà l'avantage que je trouvais à Edward, il avait quelques vêtements féminins sous la main. Peut-être que c'était ceux de ses anciennes conquêtes, et dans ce cas, ce n'était pas une qualité.

_C'est sûrement ça !_ répliqua la petite voix dans mon esprit. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Jacob n'en avait pas. Pourtant, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé contrairement à Edward. Avec Jacob, je réagissais correctement.

Je n'étais nullement attirée par lui, même si je le trouvais séduisant, très amusant, très sympathique, cela s'arrêtait là. Avec Edward, c'était tout autrement. Un lien étrange, avait dit Jacob la veille. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

J'allai dans la salle de bain, qui se situait juste à côté de la chambre, et pris une longue douche, ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien. L'eau chaude relaxait mes muscles encore endoloris par la veille. Je sortis de la douche et enfilai rapidement les vêtements que Jacob m'avait jetés.

J'allai dans la cuisine, et nous mangeâmes tranquillement ses succulents beignets. Selon lui, ils étaient ratés, mais moi je les trouvais parfaits. Leurs formes me paraissaient amusantes. Quand nous eûmes terminés nos beignets, j'aidais Jacob à faire la vaisselle.

- **Ca te tenterait de venir faire les boutiques avec moi cet après-midi ? Je ne me sens pas encore prête à partir, et si tu veux bien de moi ici, je resterai bien encore une journée. **

- **Aucun soucis, tu me distrais beaucoup,** blagua-t-il.

- **Hilarant, vraiment, **rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **As-tu de quoi te payer des fringues ?** demanda-t-il. **Sinon, j'ai quelques économies.**

- **Ne t'en fais pas !** m'exclamai-je. **J'ai encore deux mille dollars.**

- **Woaoo, rien que ça !** siffla-t-il.

J'allai utiliser ces deux mille dollars qui me restaient à bon escient. Je manquai cruellement de vêtements, la preuve était que je portai un vieux jogging à Jacob ainsi qu'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand.

Ce qui était hilarant, c'était que ça ne suivait pas du tout avec mes escarpins nacrés. Mais je n'allai pas faire la difficile, surtout que Jacob était un amour avec moi. Il acceptait mes qualités comme mes défauts, et ne voulait pas faire de moi sa chose, comme Edward.

- **Il te manque hein ? **demanda sérieusement Jacob.

- **Aussi désespérant que ca puisse être, et aussi agaçant soit-il, oui,** avouai-je à contre coeur.

- **Hum... Tu es sûre de vouloir rester un jour de plus ?** m'interrogea-t-il.

- **Je ne sais pas.**

- **Tu veux qu'on en reparle après avoir fait les boutiques ?**

- **Oui, merci.**

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire, et allai chercher mes affaires de la veille pour les mettre dans mon sac à main. Je réussi avec peine à tout faire rentrer dedans, et nous filâmes faire les boutiques avant le coucher du soleil. Heureusement, ici les boutiques fermaient tard.

Voilà l'un des nombreux avantages des grandes villes. Nous nous amusions beaucoup, moi à essayer des tenues et Jacob à les noter entre ultra sexy et ultra ringardes. J'optai pour des tenues sexy, et des tenues plus simples et plus cool, pour varier ma garde robe.

On ne savait jamais, si un jour on allait dans un cocktail, ou si on nous invitait au restaurant, nous les femmes, nous devions toujours avoir des robes dignes de ce nom.

Nous allâmes également dans des magasins pour hommes, car même si Jacob refusa que je lui offre des vêtements, j'insistai en échange de son hospitalité et de sa bonne humeur. Il m'avait vraiment remonté le moral, et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir pour une fois que je pouvais me le permettre.

Je lui achetai un jean levis ainsi qu'une chemise qui lui allait à merveille. Il me remercia mille fois en disant que je n'aurais jamais dû. Enfin, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez lui, car j'étais très fatiguée. Je m'endormis sans manger, et passai cette fois une nuit longue et paisible.

- **Bella ?** chuchota Jacob.

- **...**

- **Bella ?** murmura-t-il plus fort.

- **Hum...**

- **Réveille-toi Bella !** répéta-t-il en me secouant.

- **Hein ?** répondis-je à moitié endormie.

-** Il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, **pouffa-t-il. **Tu joues la Bella aux bois dormant ?**

Je baillai et il éclata de rire.

- **Allez, lève-toi, et va te doucher, on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite si tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel avant minuit. Je n'ai pas envie que ma voiture se transforme en citrouille !** s'exclama-t-il en riant aux éclats.

- **Avec ta tête de patate, ca ferait une bonne soupe, **le taquinai-je.

Il rit de plus belle et me tira par le bras, m'aidant à me lever. J'allai me laver rapidement, et enfilai une de mes nouvelles tenues, puis décidai que pour la route, cela ne servirait à rien. Bêtement, j'avais envie de garder un souvenir de Jacob, car nous ne nous reverrions sûrement jamais.

C'était dommage, car je l'appréciai beaucoup, c'était un chouette type, qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais vraiment. J'étais prête désormais à discuter avec Edward, que ca lui plaise ou non. Je me sentais plus forte, plus sûre de moi, et en harmonie avec moi-même. J'étais prête à faire mes propres choix.

- **Jacob !** hurlai-je.

- **Oui ?!** cria-t-il.

- **Je peux t'emprunter tes fringues d'hier ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mettre mes nouvelles simplement pour la route.**

- **Bien sûr !** s'exclama-t-il.

- **Merci !**

J'enfilai ses vieux vêtements et me précipitai dans la cuisine. J'étais littéralement morte de faim. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. J'étais déjà mince à l'origine - Mario exigeait que nous suivions un régime très stricte - mais là, j'avais vraiment l'air d'une anorexique.

Je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os, et je comptais bien y remédier ! Certes, cela me plaisait d'être mince, mais je n'étais pas contre le fait de bien manger. Jacob nous prépara des frites avec des oeufs, et j'engloutis goulument mon repas jusqu'à la fin, me brûlant la langue au passage.

- **Et si on mettait les voiles ?** proposa Jacob.

- **Volontiers, **répondis-je.

- **Bien, alors Edward Cullen, profite de tes derniers moments de tranquillité !** pouffa-t-il.

Je lui frappai le torse du poing, ce qui ne me valut qu'un bleu.

- **Tu es vraiment hilarant ! **déclarai-je vexée.

- **Je sais,** dit-il en prenant un air fier.

- **Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis,** décrétai-je.

- **Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, je me hâte !**

Il ria et nous partions enfin en direction de Los Angeles. La route fut longue, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer. J'étais fatiguée et je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à discuter tant j'étais épuisée, mais je n'avais plus tellement le choix.

J'avais pris une décision, à moi de la suivre désormais. Dans la voiture, arrivé à Los Angeles, je remarquai que je commençai à somnoler. Je me forçai pourtant à être éveillée, afin de ne pas avoir trop l'air débraillée lorsque j'allai rentrer. Enfin, Jacob se gara devant l'hôtel, et me regarda en souriant.

- **Je suis ravi d'avoir passé ces deux jours avec toi, Bella. Tu as été de très charmante compagnie et je te suis gré de me rappeler dès que tu désireras me revoir,** dit-il d'un ton solennel.

- **Cesse de faire l'idiot !** rigolai-je.** Je te promets de te rappeler dès que l'occasion se présentera, **lui promis-je.

- **Bon, et bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Tu diras à ton ami qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi car tu es une fille extraordinaire. Je le pense vraiment.**

- **Merci Jake. T'es un chouette type toi aussi,** dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

J'ouvris la portière et sortis. Je me précipitai vers l'accueil et allai voir l'idiote de service.

- **Bonsoir Céline, savez-vous si Mr Cullen est dans sa chambre ?** demandai-je.

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Je vous remercie.**

Elle n'avait pas l'air des plus aimables, mais c'était déjà bien qu'elle ait daigné me répondre. J'appuyai au moins vingt fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, espérant qu'il arrive le plus rapidement possible.

J'étais vraiment exténuée, je voulais en finir au plus vite. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me glissai dedans et appuyai de toutes mes forces sur le bouton du quatorzième étage. J'eus l'impression que l'ascenseur mettait trois heures à monter les étages.

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de l'habitacle, courant presque jusqu'à la porte de la suite. J'espérai qu'Edward ne dormait pas, bien qu'il fut minuit moins dix. _La voiture de Jacob ne va pas tarder à se changer en citrouille ! _pensai-je. Je frappai et n'attendis que trois secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit.

- **Bella !** s'exclama Edward, se précipitant sur moi. **Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !**

Il me serra contre lui, et je ne me débattais pas, trop heureuse de le retrouver. Il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais laissé paraître. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et nous restâmes ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes.

Puis, il m'emmena sur le sofa, nouant de nouveau ses doigts autour des miens. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et il semblait encore plus épuisé que moi. Du bout des doigts, je caressai les cernes mauves qui bordaient ses paupières.

Il ne réagit pas à la fraîcheur de ma main et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Je ne savais par où commencer. Je nouai une nouvelle fois mes doigts aux siens, et commençai d'une voix tremblante.

- **Je suis vraiment navrée d'être partie sans te laisser un mot...**

- **Tu es revenue, c'est le principal,** dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule.

- **Oui... Pourtant, il y a une raison à ma fuite Edward...**

- **Quelle est-elle ?** me questionna-t-il, son haleine sucrée effleurant mes lèvres.

- **Je ne suis pas prête à engager une relation sérieuse,** avouai-je malheureuse. **Je ne te connais pas assez pour faire cela. je suis tellement désolée. L'autre soir... C'était fabuleux vraiment,** soulignai-je. **Mais pas maintenant,** terminai-je.

- **Très bien...** dit-il sérieux. **Je comprends. Et j'attendrai, ne t'en fais pas,** dit-il en souriant. **Mais ne t'en va plus, je t'en prie,** poursuivit-il malheureux.

Soudain, il se figea.

- **Tout va bien ? **demandai-je, anxieuse.

- **Tu portes des vêtements d'homme, **remarqua-t-il en désignant le survêtement et le T-shirt.

Il essayait de se maîtriser, au bord de la colère.

- **Oh ! Et bien, tu ne vas jamais me croire ! L'homme qui m'a bousculée hier s'avère être un garçon charmant !** dis-je en souriant à son souvenir. **Il m'a gentiment invité à manger une pizza, et m'a filé quelques fringues pour que je ne reste pas dans la même tenue.**

- **Il t'a emmené dans une pizzeria, et t'as donné des vêtements d'homme !** s'écria-t-il.

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, et l'embrassai sur la joue, ce qui parut le calmer un peu.

-** Tu me rends fou Bella, **soupira-t-il. **Et après ces gestes là, tu veux que je résiste ?**

- **Souhaites-tu que j'arrête ? Ou que je m'en aille ?** l'interrogeai-je.

- **Jamais !** s'offusqua-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- **Je suis morte de fatigue,** répondis-je.

C'était la vérité, mais je voulais aussi éviter de succomber une seconde fois. Ses gestes aussi me faisaient beaucoup d'effet.

- **Allons dormir, chacun de notre côté,** précisa-t-il quand il vit mon regard interrogateur.

Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu, mais je ne voulais pas tenter le sort une fois de plus. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir la force de résister une seconde de plus. M'étirant de tout mon long, je l'embrassai sur la joue et filai dans ma chambre me coucher.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller et me faufilai sous les couvertures. Je m'endormis rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et cela me rendait heureuse plus que jamais.


	4. Nouvelle bouleversante

_POV Bella :_

Les semaines passèrent et la tentation était d'autant plus forte qu'Edward ne cessait de m'effleurer de ses lèvres dès que l'occasion se présentait. J'avais régulièrement des nouvelles de Jacob avec mon portable - qu'Edward venait de m'acheter.

Il devait d'ailleurs bientôt me rendre visite et m'avait prévenue qu'il vérifierait si mon colocataire prenait soin de moi. Bien sûr , Edward s'occupait bien de moi , et m'offrait très souvent des cadeaux.

Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'être arrogant , mais cela se produisait rarement et il s'excusait à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Parfois il m'exaspérait et j'évitai de lui parler pendant quelques heures , ce qui le faisait réfléchir.

- **Tiens , c'est un cadeau pour ce soir,** dit Edward en me tendant une grande boîte entourée d'un ruban rouge.

- **Merci beaucoup.**

En effet , nous devions nous rendre à une soirée , ou les frères et sœurs ainsi que les amis d'Edward seraient. J'ouvrais la boîte et découvris une magnifique robe noire à volants. Elle était si sublime que les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

Je pris Edward dans mes bras et il m'embrassa sur le front , ravi de l'effet de son cadeau. J'allai jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'enfilai puisque l'heure approchait à grands pas.

En me regardant dans le miroir , j'ajustai les manches courtes et sortis. Quand Edward m'aperçut , il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

- **Tu es splendide , **chuchota-t-il.

- **Hum... C'est l'effet de la robe ,** répondis-je gênée. **Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.**

- **Oui , c'est vrai. Quand ton ami compte -t-il venir déjà ?** me demanda -t-il en serrant les dents.

- **Je crois qu'il arrive demain dans la matinée ...** lui dis-je en ignorant son ton.

- **Bien. Allons-y ...**

Il me donna le bras et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au lieu de la réception . Il s'agissait d'un villa immense , ouverte de toute part. Il y avait des tas de fenêtres et de baies vitrées , donnant l'impression de grandeur.

Cette bâtisse m'hypnotisait , elle était tellement classe. Le propriétaire devait sûrement être milliardaire. Edward m'avait tu son nom mais je n'avais pas non plus insisté. Il m'aida à descendre de la magnifique Volvo noire et m'emmena devant le perron.

Les escaliers furent compliqués à monter vue la taille des talons de mes escarpins noirs. J'avais laissé mes cheveux ondulés détachés dans mon dos , et mes yeux chocolat pétillaient tant j'étais surexcitée. Je vis que j'avais un message de Jacob sur mon téléphone.

**Salut Bell's !**

**J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain ! Je me mettrai en route d'ici quelques heures pour éviter de te réveiller. Passe une bonne soirée avec ton ami =).**

**Je t'embrasse.**

**Jack**

Je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et Edward montra nos cartons d'invitation aux gardes qui hochèrent la tête , puis nous laissèrent le champ libre. La salle de réception semblait encore plus impressionnante lorsque l'on était à l'intérieure.

Mon compagnon m'amena jusqu'à une bande de quatre personnes un peu plus âgées que moi. Il devait sûrement s'agir de deux couples.

L'une des deux femmes était petite , brune , les cheveux courts hérissés , semblable à un lutin. L'autre était blonde, hiératique, aussi sublime qu'un mannequin.

Quant aux deux garçons, l'un était grand, brun et très musclé tandis que l'autre était blond, les cheveux bouclés, très classe et aussi très pâle.

- **Salut ! Tu dois sûrement être Bella ! **s'exclama la brune. **Je suis Alice, la soeur d'Edward. Voici Rosalie, Jasper, et Emmett,** cita-t-elle en montrant chacun des membres de sa famille.

- **Enchantée, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance,** répondis-je en souriant.

- **Tu n'as pas menti, c'est de la bonne marchandise !** blagua le grand brun - Emmett apparemment. **Elle est ravissante !**

Celui-ci éclata de rire et me fit un clin d'oeil appréciateur.

- **Bienvenue à la maison Masen,** me dit Rosalie.

- **Cullen !** rectifia Edward en soupirant.

- **Tu oublies tes origines Edward. Nous en avons parlé des tas de fois, nous...** commença Emmett.

- **Vous rien du tout ! **s'emporta mon compagnon.** Nous sommes des Cullen, bon sang ! Elizabeth est morte ! Nous avions tiré un trait, il me semblait !** siffla-t-il.

Je commençai à saisir le problème, bien que ce soit encore flou.

- **Edward !** s'exclama Alice.

- **Tais-toi ! J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici...** dit-il soudain glacial.

- **Ne sois pas si froid avec tes frères et soeurs !** lui ordonnai-je.

- **Ne te mêle pas de ça, Bella, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, tu n'es pas de cette famille.**

- **Je pensais pourtant être au moins ton amie,** crachai-je avec amertume.

- **Facile à dire alors que tu restes avec moi à l'hôtel uniquement par profit,** lança-t-il amer.

- **Bien, si c'est ce que tu penses, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je suppose,** m'exclamai-je. **Je vais prendre un taxi et réunir mes affaires dès que je serais à l'hôtel. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me verras plus.**

Alors que je me détournai de lui, il m'attrapa le bras et je m'en dégageai violemment, courant jusqu'en dehors de la villa illuminée. A bout de souffle, je m'asseyais sur le bord du trottoir en larmes.

Il m'avait humiliée devant toute sa famille, s'était comporté comme un véritable crétin. Il m'avait fait passer pour une idiote. Le pire, c'était que Jacob allait me ramasser à la petite cuiller le lendemain matin.

Je savais que je n'allai pas tarder à m'effondrer, et je tenais à être à l'hôtel avant que cela n'arrive. Je décrochai mon cellulaire, mais à ce moment précis, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je raccrochai et me retournai, découvrant avec étonnement qu'Alice se trouvait derrière moi, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- **Viens, je vais te raccompagner à ton hôtel,** me proposa-t-elle.

- **Mais... Et ta soirée ? **balbutiai-je.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, ca n'est ni la première, ni la dernière, fais-moi confiance !** ria-t-elle.

Son rire était cristallin, comme une caresse. Edward n'était donc pas le seul à être aussi envoûtant.

- **Bon... Si ca ne te dérange pas,** répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une porsche jaune et nous montâmes à l'intérieur.

- **Navrée pour mon frère,** murmura-t-elle tandis que la voiture émit de grands vrombissements.

- **Son arrogance me dépasse parfois !** m'écriai-je.

- **Je sais. Mais ça n'est qu'une façade. Edward est tendre et affectueux quand on le connait bien. Mais il a peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.**

Elle soupira.

- **Edward, Emmett et moi sommes les enfants biologiques d'Edward senior et d'Elizabeth Masen. Rosalie et Jasper Hale, eux, sont orphelins et étaient quotidiennement chez nous. Ils se sont toujours considérés comme des membres à part entière de la famille Masen.**

Elle prit un virage si serré que mon coeur cessa de battre un instant. Elle roulait à cent soixante-dix kilomètres heure.

- **Notre père est mort lorsqu'Edward avait quatre ans, et Elizabeth, qui était en phase terminale d'un cancer, l'a suivi de peu. C'est Carlisle et Esmé Cullen qui nous ont accueilli chez eux juste après. Depuis son adolescence, Edward se fait appeler Cullen, car il ne se souvient pas de notre mère. Je crois que cela le rend très malheureux, et c'est pour ça qu'il est agressif. Il en veut à Elizabeth de nous avoir abandonnée si tôt. Je t'en prie, laisse-le se calmer avant de prendre une décision,** me supplia-t-elle. **Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.**

- **Je... Et bien, je comprends mieux désormais,** soufflai-je.

- **Nous sommes arrivées,** s'exclama-t-elle soudain, retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur.

Ce brusque retour à la réalité me prit de cours.

- **Merci beaucoup Alice,** murmurai-je.

- **Merci à toi Bella. Tu rends mon frère meilleur, et heureux...**

- **A bientôt j'espère !** lançai-je en descendant de la voiture.

Elle démarra en trombe et parti à toute vitesse, klaxonnant pour me dire au revoir. Je courais jusqu'à ma chambre et enlevai rapidement ma robe. J'enfilai à la place une nuisette bleu marine. Soudain, j'entendis un cliquetis dans la serrure, et Edward entra en catastrophe.

Il me regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, apparemment soulagé que je ne me sois pas volatilisée, ses yeux verts émeraude plantés dans les miens. Puis, je détournai de lui et me servais un verre d'eau tandis que je sentais toujours ses yeux rivés sur moi.

Il était planté devant la porte, raide comme un piquet. Je bus à longs traits, puis allai jusqu'à ma chambre tout en continuant à l'ignorer. Il tenta de m'en empêcher, me tenant la main ; son regard féroce m'étant douloureux, je me détachai de lui et grimpai dans mon lit.

Au bout de deux minutes, je l'entendis éteindre les lumières et aller silencieusement dans sa chambre. Je poussai un soupir et fermai les yeux.

- **Bella ? Réveille-toi marmotte !** railla une voix qui m'était familière.

- **Jacob !? C'est toi ? **m'exclamai-je, affolée.

-** Je crois !** pouffa-t-il. **Navré de te réveiller déjà, mais il est midi... Ton ami a eu la gentillesse de m'ouvrir avant de partir.**

- **Edward est parti ?!** suffoquai-je.

- **Hum... Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas pour longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.**

- **Tu dois avoir raison. As-tu faim ?** lui demandai-je subitement.

- **Une faim de loup !** ria-t-il.

- **Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner...**

- **Commandons une pizza !** proposa-t-il.

-** Tu as toujours d'aussi bonnes idées je vois !** dis-je en éclatant de rire.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward apparut à l'encadrement de ma porte de chambre, des pizzas à la main. Sûrement essayait-il de se faire pardonner, mais j'étais assez rancunière, il me fallait l'avouer.

Puis, je me souvins de la conversation de la veille avec sa soeur. Je décidai alors de lui adresser la parole quand même, tout en étant froide cependant. Jacob accueillit l'entrée d'Edward - et surtout celle des pizzas - comme si c'était la plus belle journée de toute sa vie.

Mon colocataire me jeta un regard d'excuse, et je descendis agilement de mon lit, puis trottinai jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y déposa les pizzas, et nous nous jetâmes tous dessus, affamés.

- **Rien ne vaut la pizza !** déclara Jacob entre deux bouchées.

- **Je ne suis pas du même avis,** jeta Edward.

- **Tu es le mec branché caviar, hein ? **

- **Entre autres, effectivement.**

- **Voilà pourquoi je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Bella te plait autant !** lança Jacob hilare.

Je vis les jointures d'Edward blanchir, mais je ne m'interposai pas, curieuse de savoir moi aussi la réponse.

- **Peut-être bien qu'elle te plaît aussi... **tenta un Edward énervé.

- **Je ne dirai pas non à ses avances, c'est clair,** avoua Jacob en haussant les épaules. **Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne compte pas la payer à ça... **

- **Jacob !** m'écriai-je outrée.

- **Oh arrête, Bella ! C'est toi qui lui a mis ces âneries dans la tête je suis sûr ! **cracha Edward.

- **Tu sais quoi Edward ? J'en ai ma claque de tes conneries ! Jamais je n'aurais dû revenir il y ****a un mois !** aboyai-je.

Soudain, je fus prise de nausées et courus vomir dans les toilettes. Edward et Jacob accoururent à mes côtés, laissant leurs querelles de côté. Je me sentis immédiatement mieux malgré que je tremblai encore.

Edward me porta jusqu'à mon lit me pressant le front de ses lèvres fraîches. Je le repoussai vivement, encore énervée par notre dispute et son comportement puéril. Prise de fatigue, je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée.

Je ne me réveillai que lorsque le soleil fut couché. M'étirant de tout mon long, je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et sorti de ma chambre. Jacob dormait comme un loir dans le canapé, ronflant aussi bruyamment qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Une nouvelle fois, je couru aux toilettes. Je m'aspergeai le visage avec l'eau fraîche. Sans réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward, et il ouvrit les yeux.

- **Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !** chuchotai-je.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Viens,** dit-il tout en prenant ma main et en m'attirant contre lui.

-** Je viens de me réveiller, et je ne me sens pas très bien,** avouai-je penaude.

- **Tu as bien fait de venir**, dit-il tout en m'embrassant la jugulaire.

- **Edward... J'ai l'impression que lorsque tu m'embrasses, tu penses constamment au sexe. C'est terrifiant...**

- **Non ! **s'offusqua-t-il. **J'avoue que tu es très attirante, mais... Je suis amoureux de toi Bella,** m'avoua-t-il.

- **Tu...**

- **Chut !** m'intima-t-il. **Je sais que tu as besoin de temps. Je ne souhaite pas te brusquer. Pardonne-moi mes sautes d'humeur. Je te promets d'essayer de me contrôler. Je suis trop impulsif, et ça me joue des tours.**

- **Merci,** murmurai-je.

- **Souhaites-tu que j'appelle un médecin ?** s'enquit-t-il soudain.

- **Non. Demain.**

- **Mon père pourrait t'ausculter si tu le souhaites, **déclara-t-il.

- **Non, **répétai-je.** Je dois aller revoir mon médecin de toute façon. J'irai demain, voilà tout.**

- **Ça ira ? **m'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

- **Je crois... J'ai dû manger trop vite.**

- **Peut-être. Je vais me rendormir, est-ce que tu souhaites rester ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Si cela ne te dérange pas, oui. **

Il m'embrassa sur le front et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration devint rapidement régulière. Malgré l'obscurité, je discernai clairement son visage angélique. Ses cheveux, sombres à cause du manque de lumière, étaient en bataille et ses lèvres pleines étaient entrouvertes, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Sa peau était froide contrairement à la mienne. D'ailleurs, je devais faire de la fièvre, car j'étais brûlante. Bien que j'avais dormi tout mon content, je me senti somnoler et le sommeil me gagna au bout de quelques minutes. Je m'éveillai au petit matin, courant une nouvelle fois aux toilettes. J'en sortis en titubant, et attrapai mon cellulaire.

- **Allô ?** répondit la voix familière de mon médecin au bout de la seconde tonalité.

- **Docteur Weber ? C'est Isabella Swan à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin de prendre rendez-vous ****d'urgence dans votre cabinet. **

- **Hum... Et bien, j'ai un quart d'heure de libre d'ici une heure. Cela vous convient-il ?**

- **Parfait !** clamai-je soulagée.

- **A tout à l'heure alors.**

Il raccrocha et je filai prendre une douche et m'habiller d'un jean et d'un T-shirt bleu marine avant de partir. Edward insista pour m'accompagner, mais je refusai car Jacob dormait encore. Il me jeta les clés de sa voiture en grognant et je n'eus pas le temps de patienter arrivée là-bas que le docteur Weber m'appela.

Il me fit entrer dans son cabinet et m'ausculta durant quelques minutes. Il me posa des tas de questions, dont une qui me fit tiquer. Il me demandait quel genre de profession j'exerçai. En effet, je n'avais pas encore pris de décision,même si Edward souhaitait que j'arrête de travailler au bar.

Le médecin me regarda intensément et ôta ses lunettes.

- **Votre mari approuve-t-il votre travail ? **

- **Je ne suis pas mariée.**

- **Petit-ami ?** m'interrogea-t-il.

- **Pas vraiment, c'est assez compliqué,** poursuivis-je.

- **Et ca le sera d'autant plus Isabella. Écoutez, je suis votre médecin depuis longtemps. Vous pourrez toujours faire un test pour vérifier, mais le diagnostic m'apparaît assez clair.**

- **Pardon ?** demandai-je perdue.

Il soupira.

- **Vous êtes enceinte...** m'annonça-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, paniquée.

- **En êtes-vous certain ? **

- **Comme tous les médecins, je peux vous dire que rien n'est sûr à cent pour cent. Mais cette fois, c'est très clair pour moi. Nausée, vomissement, et maux de tête, maux de ventre... Et surtout, absence de règles.**

- **Merci...**

Je sortis régler la secrétaire, et allai jusqu'à la voiture. Je démarrai et je fus à la résidence Masen en quelques instants. Par réflexe, c'était le seul endroit qui m'était venu à l'esprit. J'avais besoin de parler à Alice.

Besoin de quelqu'un pour me conseiller. J'étais bien loin d'être prête à accueillir un enfant, surtout vu mes conditions de vie. J'étais loin de l'image d'une mère.

En marchant tel un zombie, je sonnai à la grande porte en chêne massif, et Alice m'ouvrit, sous les regards de Jasper et Emmett, tous deux de chaque côté d'elle. Voyant mon visage pétrifié et vide d'expression, elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre, et qui était déjà dix fois plus grande que mon ancien appartement.

A cela aussi, je devais réfléchir. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi, plus rien n'avait de sens.

- **Tu t'es disputée avec Edward ? **me demanda-t-elle aussitôt la porte fermée.

- **Alice, **murmurai-je les yeux dans le vague.

- **Bella ! Je suis là ! Que se passe-t-il ? T'a-t-on fait du mal ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mon cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner correctement. Tous les circuits semblaient out.

- **N... Non !** balbutiai-je. **Alice... Je... Je suis enceinte... **lui annonçai-je presque inconsciente.

-** Tu es toute pâle. Rassure-moi, Edward est bien le père de ce bébé ? **

Elle réagissait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Comme si tout était _normal._

- **Bien sûr, mais...**

- **Bella, tu comptes garder cet enfant, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle dans une expression horrifiée.

- **Je n'en sais rien,** avouai-je.

- **Bella !** répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- **Oh Alice, tout est si confus dans ma tête !** sanglotai-je. **Je ne suis pas prête à mettre au monde un bébé !** m'écriai-je affolée.

- **Mais c'est aussi l'enfant de mon frère. Mon neveu ! Je parie qu'il n'est pas au courant !** s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Non, évidemment.**

- **Et je suis certaine qu'il sera fou de joie !**

- **Tu... Tu crois ?** balbutiai-je.

- **Pour sûr ! Cours le rejoindre ! **m'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle me poussa en dehors de sa chambre et je couru à la voiture en la remerciant de son soutien. Il était vrai qu'avant de prendre une quelconque décision, je me devais d'en parler à Edward et d'en juger à sa réaction.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, je soupirai puis entrai. Quand je fus arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, j'avalai une grande goulée d'air frais pour me ressaisir, puis ouvris la porte. Aussitôt, Edward se précipita vers me débarrassa de mon manteau.

Jacob n'étant pas là, il me serait plus facile d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat. Surtout que les deux hommes se déchiraient, se battaient bec et ongles pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus charmant. _Vraiment enfantin, et... Désopilant ! _

- **Jacob n'est pas là ?** demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

- **Non. Il est parti commander des pizzas,** dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Cesse de faire l'enfant possessif !** le charriai-je.

L'évocation de ce mot me fit mal au coeur.

- **Bella, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point...**

- **Hum... Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile Edward... **débutai-je tremblante.

- **Je t'écoute Bella,** répondit-il sérieux.

- **Tu te souviens, il y a quelques semaines... Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble... Je sais que j'ai été totalement irresponsable, mais... Edward,** soufflai-je, **je ne prends pas la pilule, **continuai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **Tu veux dire que... Tu es...**

- **Enceinte, oui, **finis-je en sanglotant.

Il planta son regard dans le mien, ses yeux pétillant d'un étrange éclat. Était-ce vraiment du... _Bonheur ?_

- **Bella... Es-tu prête aujourd'hui à entamer une relation sérieuse ?** me demanda-t-il en nouant ses doigts autour des miens.


	5. Mauvaises nouvelles à la chaîne

_POV Bella :_

- **Pour tout t'avouer, **répondis-je d'une voix blanche, **je ne suis prête à rien. Même étant petite, je ne me suis jamais vu avec un prince charmant, et encore moins avec des enfants. Tout est si soudain, j'ai l'impression que je fais un cauchemar, et je n'attends qu'une chose, me réveiller.**

- **Mais... Tu n'as pas le droit !** s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

- **Navrée Edward. Je ne compte pas garder cet enfant.**

- **C'est aussi le mien je te signale ! **

- **Non !** répondis-je catégoriquement. **Je ne peux pas ! **

- **Bella...** chuchota-t-il d'une une voix plaintive, presque larmoyante.

Sentant une présence, je me tournai. Jacob se trouvait au pas de la porte, son visage figé dans une expression vide. On aurait dit que l'on venait de lui annoncer la mort d'un de ses proches. Ses lèvres avaient blanchies, ses yeux étaient pleins d'horreur, et sa position était presque grotesque.

Je me mordis la lèvre, songeant que je n'avais pas annoncé la nouvelle de la meilleure façon. J'aurai dû m'assurer que Jacob n'interviendrait pas, et par dessus tout, j'aurai dû faire en sorte qu'Edward comprenne mon point de vue, qu'il se range à mes arguments.

Or, il paraissait évident que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe si vite ? En deux mois, ma vie avait radicalement changé. Ce n'était pas en mal, bien sûr, mais c'était tellement délicat, et compliqué...

Étais-je maudite ? Je senti peu à peu un mal être intérieur me ronger. Edward quitta la pièce, fou de rage.

- **Jacob, je...** commençai-je.

- **Tu es vraiment enceinte de lui ?** couina-t-il.

- **Oui, **avouai-je penaude.

- **Okay,** dit-il en recouvrant son calme. **Aucune chance alors,** finit-il en souriant légèrement.

- **Navrée,** répondis-je de la même façon.

- **Dommage, j'aimais le faire enrager !** ria-t-il. **Allez, rattrape-le !** aboya-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Dans le roman de ma vie - car j'avais toujours vu ma vie comme un livre - jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle chose. Pourtant, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, je pris une décision importante.

Inutile d'écouter mon cerveau, cela m'avait fait bien trop de mal dans le passé. J'étais sans cesse passée à côté de ma vie en voulant être juste. A moi maintenant d'écouter mon cœur, de faire tel que je le sentais.

Je sorti de la chambre d'hôtel et me mis à courir vers Edward, qui n'était pas allé bien loin. Lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet, je l'embrassai sans doute aucun. Il m'enlaça de ses bras et me rendit mon baiser, fou de joie. Je n'avais plus de doutes, plus de remords, plus même de raison. Rien n'importait sauf lui. Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré.

Et tant pis s'il fallait que j'y laisse des_ pages._

J'étais prête à tout accepter pour être avec lui. Prête à faire ma vie, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Même si j'avais ce bébé. Parce que nous serions heureux, et que cet enfant était en réalité une bénédiction, un coup de pouce du destin.

Je devais cesser de renier le bonheur, et vivre ma vie tel que je l'entendais. Le pessimisme était fini pour moi. Edward et Bella, voilà ce qu'était ma vision de la perfection. Pourquoi vouloir faire compliqué lorsque tout était simple ?

J'allai quitter le bar, et être une mère. Peut-être pas une mère parfaite, peut-être pas une épouse, mais j'allai faire de mon mieux pour réussir ma vie. Notre vie.

Dès lors que j'avais pris ma décision, plus rien n'allait pouvoir m'arrêter. Edward me regarda, ses yeux émeraudes riant de bon cœur. A l'opposé de tout à l'heure, il respirait la gaieté.

- **Je t'aime Bella,** chuchota-t-il en jouant avec une de mes mèches folles.

- **Tu es ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé,** murmurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Jacob était toujours adossé à la porte de la suite, et se racla la gorge. Nous nous mîmes à éclater de rire tous les trois, toute dispute envolée. Comme il était bon d'être joyeux et d'être entourés de ce que l'on aimait. Edward et moi retournâmes dans la suite.

Pour une fois, nous mangeâmes les pizzas sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne se chamaillent, ce qui me ravie d'autant plus. Jacob nous prévint qu'il comptait faire une sieste juste après avoir mangé, tout en me lançant un clin d'œil complice au passage.

J'étais sûre et certaine que ses pensées étaient bien loin d'être saintes. J'étais loin d'être coincée - c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire - mais je renonçai aux coups d'un soir depuis que j'avais dix-sept ans.

En réalité, juste avant que Mario ne me ramasse, et que je ne sois dans un état pitoyable, je trainai les rues et m'envoyai en l'air avec le premier venu. Jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur un pervers. Croyez-moi, le viol change complétement votre vie.

Le pire, c'était qu'un mois plus tard, j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte de cette ordure. Je m'étais faite avortée en urgence, mais mon corps me semblait souillé, et mon cœur était meurtri. Quand Mario m'avait fait son offre, j'avais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un objet, mais en réalité, j'ai fini par me dire que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que j'avais subit, et j'avais fini par accepter, par manque d'argent.

Au fur et à mesure, j'avais fini par apprécier ou tout du moins respecter le métier que j'exerçais, bien que pour la plupart des gens "respectables" je n'étais qu'une trainée parmi tant d'autres.

Edward subvenait à mes besoins, certes, mais c'était un être formidable et attentionné, tout comme me l'avait dit Alice lors de la soirée. Trois semaines après l'annonce de ma grossesse, cependant, je ressentis de violentes douleurs à l'estomac, et Edward m'emmena d'urgence à l'hôpital, où son père nous accueillit.

- **Bella, Edward,** dit la voix du docteur Cullen lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre que j'occupai.

Il arborait un sourire triste, et regardait son fils avec peine. J'avais subi des tas d'examen, ce qui me préoccupait, et les médecins m'avaient même endormie, me révélant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence et qu'ils m'en expliqueraient la cause plus tard.

- **Carlisle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Bella n'est pas malade au moins ? **s'inquiéta mon aimé.

- **Non. Ce n'est pas Bella. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas évident. Surtout que vous faites partie de la famille, tous les deux, **ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard bienveillant dans le mien.

- **Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Cullen ? **lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Je suis navré, mais... Tu as fait une fausse couche,Bella. Nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que tu puisses avoir de nouveau des enfants, mais c'était vraiment à temps...** continua-t-il tristement.

- **Quoi !!** s'emporta Edward. **Papa, ca n'est pas possible ! Tu es sûr que...**

- **Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne serais pas grand-père dans l'immédiat,** continua-t-il plus pour lui que pour nous.

Le choc m'avait totalement désarçonnée. Non. Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! C'était mon bébé, le fruit de l'amour entre Edward et moi. J'avais porté cet enfant pendant plus de deux mois, comment avait-on pu oser me l'arracher de la sorte ?

J'entendis des sanglots hystériques, et je compris avec effarement qu'il s'agissait des miens. Edward me serra douloureusement dans ses bras, et les perfusions s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans ma chair.

Rien n'importait plus. J'avais perdu un être cher, c'était comme si on avait arraché mon cœur en deux et que l'on m'avait volé une partie. Je me sentais comme morte, comme vide à l'intérieur.

Bien qu'Edward comptait énormément à mes yeux, j'avais une envie irrépressible de me trancher les veines, là, tout de suite et de rejoindre mon bébé.

- **Non !** hurlai-je en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

- **Bella, mon amour,** me dit Edward dans un chuchotis.

- **Non !** répétai-je comme prise de folie.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre, sûrement pour nous laisser le temps de nous remettre de la nouvelle. Je compris alors que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Je ressentais une douleur telle que j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait se fissurer en deux parties, pire encore que lorsque ce salaud avait posé ses mains noueuses sur moi.

C'était comme si des centaines de lames me traversaient toutes en même temps. Comme si la terre s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Certes, j'avais encore Edward, et Jacob - tous deux avaient été de véritables amours ces dernières semaines, obéissant aux moindres désirs, même les plus fous ! - mais j'allai avoir besoin de temps.

De beaucoup de temps, pour me remettre d'un tel choc. J'étais restée figée depuis l'annonce de Carlisle et Edward tenta de me faire revenir à moi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il finit alors par s'inquiéter de mon état et rappela son père, qui le prit à part en dehors de la pièce. Je ne leur accordai aucune importance, trop absorbée par le flot de pensées qui m'assaillait. Je scrutai les lignes blanches du plafond, contemplant les tracés en spirale avec hébétude.

Je m'étais faite à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, même si tout était encore flou. Alice et Rosalie avait passé beaucoup de temps avec moi, cherchant à me donner quelques conseils pratiques. Je m'étais faite à l'idée des nausées chaque matin, des quelques kilos que j'avais perdu les premières semaines, et aussi des rondeurs que j'aurais dû prendre.

Mais tout cela avait pris fin avant que ce ne soit réalisable. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas, et les heures s'écoulèrent. Bientôt, le soleil déclinait et finit par se coucher tandis que je restais là, immobile dans la contemplation de ce plafond idiot.

Edward avait fini par revenir à mes côtés, et me fixait avec inquiétude, mais je ne bougeai pas, pétrifiée telle une statue. Je senti une présence dans la chambre, et détournai enfin la tête, sentant une légère douleur dans le cou.

Sûrement un torticolis à force d'être dans la même position. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit, ma chambre, l'hôpital. C'était le dernier endroit où j'avais encore la présence de mon bébé avec moi. Retourner à la suite me serait trop douloureux pour l'instant.

Je ne savais pas ce que Carlisle avait pu dire à son fils, mais cela l'avait apparemment rendu encore plus soucieux et triste que lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre. Certes, il devait avoir mal au cœur, car il avait attendu ce bébé plus que moi.

Mais je m'en voulais beaucoup, car je n'avais pas désiré cet enfant tout de suite, et j'étais persuadée que c'était par ma faute qu'il n'était plus là.

- **Bella...** murmura Jacob.

Je me murai dans mon silence douloureux, et Edward sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

- **Bella, je t'en prie, tu nous rends tous fous. Nous avons mal, nous aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi malheureux, et je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. S'il-te-plait, reprends-toi,** me supplia-t-il.

- **Jake,** répondis-je d'une voix éraillée. **Tu pars bientôt ?**

- **Demain, oui, **dit-il d'une mine grave. **Je suis désolé de partir à ce moment précis. Mais le boulot...**

- **Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. La vie continue...**

_Pas pour tout le monde,_ pensai-je amèrement.

- **Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air...** commença-t-il.

- **Je refuse que l'on ait pitié de moi, tu comprends ? Je vais m'en remettre, laissez-moi juste du temps. Est-ce que vous vous imaginez vraiment que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était comme ça, tout de suite !** sanglotai-je.

- **Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Edward est là. Je suis là moi aussi. **

- **Oui... Tu as raison... Je crois... Je vais éviter de montrer mon chagrin pour ceux que j'aime...**

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras musclés. Soudain, Alice entra dans la chambre de sa démarche dansante.

- **Bella,** chuchota-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

- **Ca va,** la rassurai-je d'emblée. **Alice, dis-moi que je sors bientôt d'ici s'il-te-plait.**

- **Je peux arranger ça avec Carlisle. **

- **Merci. J'ai un autre service à te demander,** l'implorai-je gênée.

- **Tout ce que tu voudras !** Chanta-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir me rendre service.

- **Je sais que ca ne se demande pas comme ca, mais... **commençai-je. **Je refuse de retourner dans la suite pour l'instant. C'est idiot, je sais, mais j'aimerai que vous m'accueilliez à la résidence Masen quelques temps,** ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

- **Avec grand plaisir Bella, tu es la bienvenue ! **rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

- **Merci,** répétai-je.

Son sourire était éclatant, et elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Elle sautilla jusqu'en dehors de la chambre et je la vis rejoindre Edward et Carlisle à l'autre bout du couloir de l'étage. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes et m'annonça qu'Edward signait les papiers afin que je sorte l'heure suivante. Jacob avait raison.

Même si je ne m'en remettais pas dans l'immédiat, il fallait que je sois forte. Pour Edward, mes proches, mais aussi pour moi-même. Ce n'était pas que j'oubliai, pas que je ne souffrais pas, mais je voulais plus que tout au monde aller de l'avant.

Et mes proches étaient déjà assez malheureux pour que je n'en rajoute. Me lamenter serait tout simplement inutile. A la nuit tombée, je fus enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Edward n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié mon désir d'aller à la résidence, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisqu'il souhaitait me voir la plus heureuse possible.

- **Nous avons des tas de chambres à l'étage, mais je sais qu'Edward affectionne celle-ci tout particulièrement, **chantonna Alice de son carillon gracieux.

C'était une chambre immense, avec une vue imprenable sur la ville. Je restai devant la grande fenêtre durant cinq bonnes minutes et les sœurs de mon amant en profitèrent pour tout installer. Elles revinrent vers moi et je repris subitement conscience, comme si on venait de me lancer une décharge.

Elles me sourirent et me souhaitèrent bonne nuit, tout en m'embrassant sur la joue. Emmett et Jasper vinrent eux aussi me souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves, et je m'endormis sans attendre Edward, exténuée.

Je m'éveillai le lendemain matin sous les cris d'Alice, qui me tira du lit en hurlant qu'elle tenait absolument à m'habiller. Emmett et Jasper, qui étaient sur le pas de la porte, semblaient amusés que leur soeur-femme ait trouvé un nouveau joujou, ou plutôt, une nouvelle poupée.

- **Alice !** criai-je tandis qu'elle me tirait par le bras.

- **Tu ne seras jamais prête pour le repas si on s'y met trop tard !** s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Et alors ? J'ai pas envie d'être chouchoutée, j'ai envie de dormir !** grognai-je.

- **Alice, tu comptes vraiment faire souffrir Bella ?** pouffa Emmett.

- **Attends un peu, elle est encore sympa là !** renchérit Jasper.

Alice leur tira la langue, ce qui sembla les amuser d'autant plus.

- **Bella, tu vas bouger tes fesses ou je ramène un sceau d'eau ?** me menaça-t-elle.

- **Tu n'oserai pas ! **m'exclamai-je.

- **Tu crois ?** lança-t-elle dans une moue sadique.

- **Okay, c'est bon, tu as gagné !** lâchai-je., vaincue.

Edward arriva dans la chambre et rigola quand il vit Alice m'embarquer dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais même pas encore déjeuné qu'elle me pouponnait déjà. Elle me demanda de prendre ma douche et profita de ce moment pour aller je ne sais où.

Elle revint avec des vêtements si colorés que j'en avais la nausée. _Pouah, était-ce bien une mini jupe qu'elle me mettait là ?!_ Je ne m'habillai jamais ainsi en dehors du travail au bar ! Il était hors de question de changer mes habitudes, même pour la boule d'énergie qu'était Alice.

Je profitai de la douche au maximum, maudissant désespérément le moment où j'allai devoir sortir. Rosalie frappa à la porte puis entra, essayant de calmer sa soeur, en vain. Elle rigola et décida de lui donner un coup de main, optant pour un jean taille basse et large plutôt que pour la mini jupe.

Je la remerciai et Alice grogna. Elle semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle sur tout, ce qui m'agaçait et m'amusait à la fois. Je sortis enfin de la douche.

- **Ca n'est pas contre toi Alice !** lui expliquai-je. **Seulement, j'adore les jeans. Encore, une robe si tu veux, mais pas une jupe s'il-te-plait.**

- **Okay,** concéda-t-elle enfin. **Habille-toi qu'on te maquille et qu'on te coiffe !** m'ordonna-t-elle en riant.

- **Oui chef !** répondis-je amusée.

- **Je ne peux décemment pas la coiffer si tu la traînes dans tous les sens !** râla Rosalie.

- **Je fais ce que je peux Rose !** s'exclama Alice.

- **Du calme les filles, vous me faites déjà vivre un calvaire ! Ne vous battez pas pour moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tout ce tapage, c'est un jour ordinaire,** déclarai-je.

- **Absolument pas !** s'offusqua Alice. **C'est le jour où tu te joins à la famille Masen !**

- **Je ne reste pas indéfiniment, tu sais,** la prévins-je.

- **On peut toujours rêver. De toute façon, j'ai convaincu Edward de libérer la suite. Tu n'auras d'autre choix que de nous supporter.**

- **Tu veux dire te supporter, **rectifia Rosalie.

- **Oui !** pouffa celle-ci.

Deux heures plus tard, elles terminèrent enfin, et je pus aller rejoindre Edward. Quand il me vit, il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa tendrement. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse, identique à la mienne.

Nous avions perdu un être cher, et c'était comme une trace indélébile inscrite dans le livre de notre vie.

Il m'emmena dans le jardin de trois hectares, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un vaste parc. Il était joliment décoré, des bancs ornés de mosaïques magnifiques, une piscine, un jacuzzi, tout cela ne m'étonnait absolument pas maintenant que je commençai à connaître la famille Masen.

Surtout qu'Esmé, leur mère, était décoratrice d'intérieur. Le goût qu'ils avaient pour les belles choses pouvaient surprendre au début, mais comme Edward me l'avait dit au début de notre rencontre, on y prenait vite goût.

Edward m'emmena loin dans le jardin, à environ cinq cent mètres de la résidence. De là, on pouvait voir Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett s'éclater dans la piscine. Pourtant, ils avaient la taille de fourmis. Je vis Emmett faire la bombe et Rosalie le gronder pour avoir mouillé ses cheveux dorés.

Il éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras. Je pouvais tout entendre de là où j'étais, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Edward m'expliqua que c'était parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'écho, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la famille puisqu'ils n'y avait pas de voisins aux alentours, vu l'immensité de la maison.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe et il me prit dans ses bras. Je dessinai inconsciemment des spirales sur son bras, ce qui déclencha ses frissons. Soudain, il s'appuya sur l'autre bras, me fixant de ses yeux sublimes.

- **Bella, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec mon père... Je sais que c'est encore ****tôt, et que ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment, mais...**

- **Je ne veux pas parler de ça Edward,** me renfermai-je aussitôt.

- **Chérie, **souffla-t-il en relevant mon visage face au sien. **Je t'aime...**

- **Moi aussi, mais...**

- **Je veux que l'on retente l'expérience. Je t'en prie,** me supplia-t-il.

-** Je ne...**

- **Attends. Carlisle m'a prévenu que d'ici un mois ou deux, ce serait possible. S'il-te-plait, je te demande juste de réfléchir.**

- **D'accord,** cédai-je.

Décidément, j'étais bien trop facile à convaincre ces derniers temps, si bien que cela en devenait irritant. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, et monta jusqu'à ma clavicule. J'avais l'impression que pour lui, ces paroles signifiaient qu'il voulait commencer au plus tôt.

Et personne ne nous regardait. Cédant à ses baisers, je défis les boutons de sa chemise et la jetai à quelques mètres de nous. Une heure plus tard, les bruits des frères et soeurs d'Edward s'atténuèrent. En effet, ils venaient de sortir de la piscine pour aller dans le salon - me semblait-il.

Je décidai d'aller les rejoindre, et je nouai mes doigts autour de ceux d'Edward. Quand nous entrâmes dans la résidence, une douce odeur m'emplit les narines, et mon ventre grogna. En riant, nous nous installâmes à la table conviviale, et mangeâmes avec appétit.

- **Rose, c'est vraiment délicieux !** m'exclamai-je dès la première bouchée.

- **Ma femme est un vrai cordon bleu !** répondit Emmett.

- **Merci beaucoup, fit Rose,** ses joues se teintant légèrement de rose.

Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie rougir, mais cela lui allait à merveille.

- **Sinon Bella, tu as choisi une date de mariage ? **me questionna Alice, tandis que j'ouvrai des yeux ronds.

- **Quoi ? Hein ? De quoi veux-tu parler Alice ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà mariée, et ce n'est pas à moi de choisir voyons !** bredouillai-je interloquée.

- **Ben non, je parle de ton mariage, andouille !** déclara-t-elle hilare, avant de s'arrêter soudain. **Edward, tu ne veux pas me dire que tu ne l'as toujours pas demandée en mariage alors que vous voulez un enfant !** s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- **Tu sais bien Alice...**

- **Ouais,** répondit-elle sceptique. **D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de régler ce petit problème, si tu veux mon avis. Vous vivrez dans le péché** continua-t-elle à mon intention, et Emmett pouffa.

- **De quoi... **commençai-je, mais je fus interrompue.

- **Qui veut une seconde assiette ?** demanda Rosalie en se levant brusquement de table.

J'étais certaine que Rose essayait de faire diversion, car elle tenta de faire la conversation durant tout le reste du repas, Emmett l'aidant même. Je me demandai bien ce qu'Edward avait à me cacher pour que tous ses frères et sœurs s'y mettent de cette façon.

Sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, je décidai d'attendre que l'on soit seuls tous les deux pour lui demander quelques explications. Malheureusement, Alice nous proposa de passer l'après-midi dans la piscine, et je ne pus refuser vu la chaleur accablante.

Le soir venu, juste après le repas, je feignais d'être épuisée et montai prendre une douche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, cependant, Edward m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front, et je fermai les yeux.

- **J'étais certain que tu ne dormais pas...** ria-t-il.

- **Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas encore été seuls depuis le début de la journée,** déclarai-je en faisant une moue boudeuse. **Tu m'as manqué,** avouai-je.

- **Toi aussi, tu sais. J'avoue qu'Alice est parfois un peu envahissante, mais ce n'est pas une méchante fille au fond. Enfin, seulement si on ne la contrarie pas pour des choses aussi sérieuses que le shopping ou la mode, **expliqua-t-il hilare.

- **J'aime beaucoup ta soeur !** la défendis-je. **Mais je t'aime plus ! **souriais-je.

- **J'espère bien !** s'écria-t-il en étouffant un rire.

Je soupirai.

- **Edward, j'ai une question à te poser. Seulement promets-moi que tu ne te défileras pas,** commençai-je en le fixant de mes yeux chocolat, essayant de paraître la plus sérieuse possible.

- **Bien sûr Bella,** répondit-il en caressant ma joue.

- **Je voudrais savoir de quoi Alice et toi vouliez parler tout à l'heure à table...**

- **Ce soir ?** me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- **Non, ce midi...** avouai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sembla comprendre, car soudain, il se crispa.

- **Je crois que... Tu dois savoir que...** bégaya-t-il.

- **Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie, **le priai-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

- **Bella, c'est assez sérieux en fait, mais je ne savais comment t'en parler. Tu comprends, c'est une histoire assez compliquée, et moi-même je crains ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...**

- **Je t'écoute toujours,** dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- **Disons qu'en réalité, j'ai déjà eu une relation sérieuse. Elle s'appelait Tanya. Je la connais, ou du moins, je croyais la connaître, depuis que j'ai seize ans. Tu sais, quand on est jeune, on fait des tas d'erreurs...**

- **Viens-en au fait,** m'impatientai-je.

- **Pour tout t'avouer, je suis marié, **m'avoua-t-il inquiet.

- **Tu **_**ES**_** marié ?** m'exclamai-je. **Encore aujourd'hui ? **

- **Oui...**déclara-t-il penaud.

Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi le long de mes joues. _Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes soient toujours de parfaits idiots ?_


	6. Elizabeth Black

_POV Bella :_

En réalité, je l'avais toujours su. Quelle jeune femme censée irait suivre un inconnu simplement parce qu'elle est attirée par lui ? Aucune sans doute, mais moi je l'avais fait, et j'en payai désormais le prix.

Certes, j'allai peut-être un peu loin dans ma pensée, mais j'étais si fâchée... Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte de la résidence, que je me change les idées, car je restai devant Edward, les larmes aux yeux, comme une stupide idiote.

Pourtant, avant de partir, il me devait des explications. N'était-ce pas ce qu'un homme devait à une femme avant de lui avouer une chose pareille ? Il avait lui-même dit qu'il ne comprenait pas sa situation. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait absolument pas forcé à se marier me semblait-il, c'était donc lui le coupable, bien que le terme soit inapproprié à la situation.

- **Puis-je au moins avoir une explication à toute cette mascarade ? Parce que franchement, je me sens stupide là ! Tu me demandes de te suivre dans ta suite luxueuse, tu me proposes tout, je tombe amoureuse de toi, même enceinte de toi, et tu es marié !** fulminai-je.

- **Ne t'énerve pas je t'en prie, **chuchota-t-il tristement. **Oui, je suis marié à Tanya, mais elle est partie sans aucune explication quand j'avais vingt ans, il y a trois ans, et je n'ai jamais plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je n'ai jamais jugé utile de divorcer en réalité, j'ai toujours espéré qu'elle reviendrait. A l'évidence non, et d'ailleurs, je ne veux plus d'elle. Je t'aime Bella.**

Il s'approcha de moi et frôla ma joue du dos de la main, mais je le repoussai.

- **Navrée Edward, je crois que je suis prête à tout sauf ça. Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'en remettre tu comprends ? Après le bébé, apprendre une telle nouvelle... Je ne sais pas où tout cela peut nous mener, et très franchement, j'en ai marre de n'avoir que des mauvaises nouvelles depuis que j'ai décidé de te suivre,** bredouillai-je. **Jacob repart dans vingt minutes, je vais me dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre. Je reviendrai quand tout sera calmé. **

- **Non...** chuchota-t-il.** Bella, s'il-te-plait, mon amour... Je t'aime !** répondit-il malheureux.

- **Edward, je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai besoin de temps,** répétai-je. **Si tu m'aimes, alors tu comprendras. Ca ne prendra peut-être que quelques jours. Peut-être plus... Je n'en sais rien,** avouai-je incertaine.

- **Reste. Je te laisserai du temps, je te le promets,** me supplia-t-il.

- **Écoute, je vais raccompagner Jacob à la gare. Je l'ai laissé seul ces derniers temps. Je l'aime beaucoup. J'essayerai de revenir demain matin... Sinon, à bientôt...**

Je m'en allai en courant, et dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse. J'avais vraiment besoin de voir Jacob.

- **Bella, attends !** entendis-je Edward m'appeler.

- **Laisse-la s'en remettre Edward, **s'interposa Rosalie tandis que je claquai la porte de l'immense résidence de la famille.

Je démarrai ma voiture et partis en trombe sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. Je savais qu'en rentrant, Alice allait essayer de me faire entendre raison, de faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Très peu pour moi, je n'avais pas envie de toujours me ranger aux arguments des autres, il était grand temps que je m'affirme.

Sachant que Jacob allait partir de la suite - qu'Edward avait continué de payer uniquement le temps que mon ami reparte - dans une dizaine de minutes, j'enfonçai la pédale de l'accélérateur et me retrouvai bien rapidement devant l'hôtel, juste au bon moment.

Je le voyais descendre les marches tout en saluant le portier, et un taxi semblait l'attendre devant moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il monte dans ce taxi, je voulais à tout prix le voir avant qu'il ne s'en aille. J'ouvrai ma vitre rapidement, et passai ma tête à l'extérieur.

- **Jake !** hurlai-je.

Il m'entendis malgré le brouhaha que provoquaient les voitures, et me regarda, surpris.

- **Viens ! C'est moins cher ici !** riais-je tandis qu'il courait vers ma voiture.

- **Bella ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'oublier, figure-toi !** lança-t-il en montant dans la voiture.

- **Bien sûr que non Bêta ! **

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et mit sa ceinture.

- **Tu comptes m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi comme ça ?** demanda-t-il soudain étonné.

- **Oui. En fait, je me suis fâchée avec Edward,** avouai-je.

- **Oh, je vois. Et c'est ton bel ami Jacob que tu viens voir c'est ça !** plaisanta-t-il.

- **Oh non pas du tout !** me défendis-je. **Je comptais bien venir te dire au revoir !**

- **Je rigole, t'inquiètes !** ria-t-il.

- **Bon alors, on y va ? **demandai-je.

- **C'est toi le conducteur ma chère ! **

Au bout de huit heures de conduite, nous arrivâmes chez lui. Il était si tard que lorsqu'il me proposa de dormir ici, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde et acceptai avec joie.

La chambre d'amis étant prise par un de ses amis qui venait de s'enfuir de chez lui et dont j'avais complétement oublié le prénom, il me demanda si dormir avec lui me dérangeait ou si je préférai qu'il dorme dans le canapé. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, puisque je refusai qu'il dorme dans un canapé simplement pour moi. Je m'endormis - habillée - à côté de lui, épuisée.

_*******_

- **Jake ? Est-ce qu'Elizabeth est prête ? **demandai-je tout en coiffant ma chevelure qui faisait des siennes aujourd'hui.

- **Bien sûr ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi, comme d'habitude !** ria-t-il.

- **Tu sais, je ne suis toujours pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée tout ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir Edward,** dis-je en me tournant vers lui tout en fronçant le nez.

- **Ne sois pas bête. Alice serait furieuse, et puis, tu es une mère responsable, et tout va bien se passer. Tu feras comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Edward, et tu profiteras de la famille.**

- **J'ai si peur,** dis-je vaincue.

En effet, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Depuis des mois, Alice cherchait désespérément à me faire revenir à la résidence, sans succès. Cela faisait dix mois désormais que j'avais quitté la maison Masen, et mon cœur était toujours affecté par le coup que m'avait flanqué le retour de Tanya.

Car lorsque j'étais revenue à L.A en urgence un mois après mon départ pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Edward - premièrement, je n'étais plus fâchée, ensuite j'étais miraculeusement une nouvelle fois enceinte - c'était bien sa femme qui m'avait ouvert, tout sourire.

J'avais déglutis péniblement en voyant à quel point cette femme était magnifique, puis avait jugé bon de partir en vitesse après avoir rapidement discuté avec Alice. Nous étions convenues à un accord ; elle ne disait rien à Edward au sujet du bébé, et je reviendrai dès que j'étais prête.

Évidemment, je ne l'étais qu'aujourd'hui.

Le pire, c'était qu'Alice m'avait appris une chose qui m'avait brisé le cœur. Edward avait changé, réellement changé. Il semblait être redevenu un homme sans cœur comme il l'était apparemment lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tanya. Pis encore, Tanya n'était pas revenue seule dans la vie d'Edward, mais avec leur fille, Lena.

J'avais accepté sans broncher, et Alice était furieuse de la réaction de son frère, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il avait une autre fille. Elle en était marraine, bien sûr. Edward avait fini par apprendre que j'étais enceinte, mais était persuadé que Jacob était le père.

En vérité, je n'avais jamais rien dit contre, et j'avais poussé la chance jusqu'à demander à Jake de donner son nom de famille à ma fille Lizzie - le surnom donné de temps à autre à Élizabeth, bien sûr. Jacob avait souffert de cette demande, il était plutôt réticent à l'idée qu'Edward croit quelque chose de faux.

Mais dès lors de la venue au monde de ma fille, son point de vue avait littéralement changé.

- **Je vais installer Lizzie dans la voiture, dépêche-toi !** insista-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je terminai de me maquiller, puis montai enfin dans la voiture, tout en vérifiant bien que toutes nos affaires étaient prêtes.

- **Est-ce que tu imagines ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'emménage chez le père de mon bébé qui n'est pas au courant de cela bien sûr, et sa femme. Faut vraiment être débile !** grognai-je.

- **Mais non, c'est juste qu'Elizabeth doit rencontrer sa marraine Alice et son parrain Emmett voyons !** clama-t-il gentiment.

- **Tu parles !** me renfrognai-je.

Malgré le fait que j'étais mère - célibataire - je me faisais facilement à ma condition, même s'il m'arrivait encore de réagir comme une enfant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de situation comme celle que j'étais en train de vivre.

Mon ex belle-soeur m'avait tant morigénée pour que je revienne à la résidence que j'avais fini par craquer. Mais si j'avais craqué aujourd'hui, c'était simplement parce que le bail de Jacob se terminait dans deux semaines. Jake détestait Edward fermement désormais, et je savais qu'il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour emmener Lizzie et m'emmener chez lui.

C'était comme nous livrer, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Mais il s'était attaché à Alice et Emmett et voulait que je sois avec eux moi aussi. Inutile de fuir sans arrêt Los Angeles pour la simple raison que mon ex petit-ami habitait là-bas.

Au bout des huit heures de route, je descendais de la voiture en baillant et défaisais les ceintures d'Élizabeth. Jacob porta son couffin et me montra la résidence de la famille. Je déglutis péniblement et montai les marches en tremblant.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas ma fille dans les bras, car mon équilibre était incertain. Jake passa une main affectueuse dans mon dos et sonna à la porte. En quelques secondes à peine, je vis une tornade aux cheveux noirs arriver en courant vers la porte.

Quand Alice l'ouvrit, elle ne prit pas la peine des politesses, mais me sauta dessus comme une furie. Notre embrassade dura deux bonnes minutes. Qu'il était bon de la revoir, de tous les revoir - à l'exception près. Sauf qu'Edward semblait ne pas être là. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas pressée de le revoir, bien au contraire.

_Qu'il prenne tout le temps qu'il veut !_ pensai-je.

- **Ta chambre est en haut, viens ! **déblatéra Alice en me tirant par la main.** Nous avons déjà tout préparé pour Lizzie, elle sera traitée comme une princesse crois-moi !**

- **Super !** m'exclamai-je.

Jacob nous suivit et elle nous emmena dans une chambre immense et lumineuse - tout simplement parfaite. Elle comportait une salle de bain, et Alice avait diablement raison, tout était là pour accueillir ma fille à bras ouverts.

D'ailleurs, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper nous avaient tous trois suivis et avaient déjà ma fille dans les bras, apparemment déjà tombés sous son charme. Je pouffai puis déposai mes affaires. Je les laissai vaquer à leurs occupations et allai prendre une douche tandis que tout le monde sortait de la chambre, hormis Jacob qui rangeait toutes nos affaires.

Il se comportait vraiment en père de famille avec ma fille, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour elle. Il était également parfait avec moi, et n'exigeait absolument rien en retour. Concernant Edward, il avait semblé qu'il tiquait sur le nom d'Élizabeth Black, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais associé le prénom de sa propre mère au nom de Jacob.

- **Bella ?** interrogea une voix qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre tandis que je me coiffai les cheveux.

- **Ici,** répondis-je pétrifiée.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, car revoir Edward était vraiment une dure épreuve pour moi. Il entra dans la salle de bain timidement.

- **Salut,** dit-il doucement.

- **Salut,** rétorquai-je froidement.

- **Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Tu es vraiment là pour cela ? Parce que, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à qui sera le plus poli avec l'autre, tu vois ? Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, et il me semble que tu n'en as pas envie. Alors n'essaie pas d'être gentil ! **criai-je.

- **Tu as raison, je dégage d'ici !** grogna-t-il en prenant une expression dure que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il fila hors de la pièce et claqua la porte, en colère. Alice avait raison. Il n'était pas le Edward que j'avais connu. Il avait bel et bien changé. Je m'affalai soudain contre la porte, luttant péniblement contre les larmes.

On frappa doucement à ma porte et Rosalie entra, toute timide. Elle s'accroupit à mon côté et me serra dans ses bras pendant que j'essayai de refouler mes larmes, en vain. Elle me tapota gentiment le dos, et je sanglotai bêtement dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi faire de mieux.

Puis, je repensai à ma fille. Je devais me montrer forte pour elle. Je l'avais tellement désirée, tellement attendue. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher, et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Ce qui me terrifiait, c'était qu'elle avait certains traits visibles d'Edward. J'avais peur que celui-ci les remarque lorsqu'il la rencontrerait. S'il fait attention à elle, poursuivit ma conscience.

Bien sûr.

- **Edward est vraiment un idiot. Et Lizzie un petit ange,** sourit-elle. **Tu avais raison, toute la famille est vraiment tombée sous son charme dès le premier coup d'œil. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.**

- **Merci. C'est vrai qu'elle est un amour. Elle n'a qu'un mois et je passe mes journées à la regarder gazouiller. J'aimerais tant qu'elle reste si innocente toute sa vie...** protestai-je.

- **Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! Elle va t'en faire baver à son adolescence, et cette petite chose fragile deviendra une véritable peste crois-moi !** déclara-t-elle hilare.

- **Oh mais j'y compte bien ! **riais-je à mon tour. **Tant qu'elle ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.**

- **Nous faisons tous des erreurs...** chuchota Rose.

**- Je sais... Mais certaines sont impardonnables,** insinuai-je.

**- Je suis d'accord.**

**- Tomber enceinte dès que tu fais l'amour... C'est d'un pathétique !** Grognai-je.

**- Et si nous allions manger ? J'ai fait des enchiladas de poulet, et si je me souviens bien, tu raffoles de ma cuisine, non ?** plaisanta-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- **Allons-y, je meurs de faim !** m'exclamai-je en séchant mes larmes.

Nous descendîmes au salon, où tout le monde était déjà installé, parlant gaiement à table. J'allais me placer à côté de Jacob, et de l'autre côté de moi se trouvait Emmett, riant aux éclats. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien de les revoir, c'était certain.

Mais je souffrais énormément. Edward m'avait fait un coup que je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner. Au contraire, j'étais bien décidée à me venger de lui. _Comment ? De toute les manières possibles et inimaginables. _

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous n'entendîmes plus que les bruits de couverts contre les assiettes. Rose avait raison, son repas était vraiment succulent. Alice me sourit et me lança un regard encourageant.

En réalité, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, mais la présence de Jacob me rassérénait. Puis, Edward se racla la gorge et prit la main de Tanya dans la sienne, tout en nous fixant... méchamment.

- **Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle,** annonça-t-il fièrement.

- **Ah oui ? Tanya va s'en aller ?** plaisanta Alice qui n'appréciait guère plus que moi sa belle-soeur.

- **Ne sois pas stupide Alice, si quelqu'un doit s'en aller ce n'est certainement pas elle, **insinua-t-il.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** m'énervai-je tandis que Jacob posait sa main sur mon bras.

- **Oh, tu m'as très bien compris ! **dit-il froidement. **Tanya et moi allons nous remarier,** poursuivit-il en me fusillant du regard.

- **Félicitations. En même temps, vous êtes parfaitement assortis lorsque l'on voit votre degré de connerie !** criai-je en sortant brusquement de table. **Excusez-moi,** lançai-je au reste de la famille.

- **Bella a raison Edward, tu n'es pas du tout un gentleman !** entendis-je protester Rosalie contre son frère.

- **Oh arrête un peu ! Si elle revient par jalousie, qu'elle aille au diable !** railla-t-il.

- **Tu vas le regretter !** lançai-je aigrement.

_Au diable ? Était-ce bien ce qu'il venait de dire ? _Parce qu'il était loin d'être un modèle d'homme et de père. Sur le moment, j'avais eu envie de lui dire que la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais revenue était que j'espérai avoir un jour le courage de lui présenter sa fille. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'étais décidée plus que jamais à lui faire payer ses erreurs.

Il ne fallait pas prendre Isabella Swan pour une crétine !

J'allai prendre Élizabeth dans mes bras et la berçai doucement, plus pour me calmer que pour la calmer elle - puisqu'elle ne pleurait que rarement, comme l'avait dit Rose, elle était vraiment angélique - ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

J'oubliai rapidement Edward pour ne rester que sur le visage parfait de ma fille. Elle avait mes boucles brunes, bien qu'elle soit encore toute petite. Elle avait mes pommettes, ainsi que mon visage en cœur. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes me perçant le cœur.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à ne pas penser à Edward depuis ce dernier mois où ma fille était née.

- **Bella ?** murmura Jacob tout en caressant les cheveux de Lizzie.

- **Ce n'est rien, Jake, tout va bien... **

- **Je sais que c'est faux. Souhaites-tu repartir ?** demanda-t-il tristement.

- **Non. Pas pour lui. Alice, Emmett, Rose et Jazz n'ont rien fait contre moi, et je les adore. Je veux rester ici. Même si cela signifie vivre dans la même maison que lui, il y a assez de pièces pour que l'on évite de se croiser la plupart du temps. Je ne le supporte pas,** soufflai-je.

-** Bell's, tu sais, je peux très bien lui refaire le portrait,** sourit-il. **Seulement, tu vois ce petit ange** - il montra Lizzie et son regard s'alluma soudain - **un jour va grandir et tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir essayé de la faire vivre avec sa famille.**

- **Nous sommes sa famille, Jake, **protestai-je.

- **Pas seulement nous, Bell's,** me contredit-il. **Crois-moi, j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, qu'Edward n'ait pas ce qu'il a, et qu'il ne mérite pas d'ailleurs, mais c'est ainsi. Alors même si tu ne lui dis rien, même si elle est ma fille, parce qu'elle l'est pour moi, et bien il faut la faire vivre avec sa famille.**

- **Si seulement tu avais tort...**

Élizabeth s'éveilla soudain, et posa sa main sur la naissance de ma poitrine. Je pris sa menotte dans ma main, et la baisa tendrement. Elle me sourit, et je compris soudain pourquoi j'avais enduré tout cela. Je n'avais pas traversé toutes ces épreuves pour rien.

Elle était la raison à tout cela, c'était ma vie, ma raison d'être. Jacob me serra dans ses bras tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal à Lizzie. En soupirant, je retournai dans la salle à manger afin de débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle.

Tanya était partie, et Edward était toujours là, me regardant avec hargne. Je le toisai de la même façon, tout en imaginant quelle supercherie j'allai pouvoir inventer pour le faire enrager. Je ricanai, et il sortit de la pièce furibond.

Soudain, un éclat alluma mon regard. Je savais absolument comment faire pour qu'il sorte de ses gongs. Il était loin d'être tranquille maintenant que j'étais dans les parages, c'était certain.

- **Alice,** demandai-je joyeusement.

- **Oui Bella ? **répondit-elle curieuse.

- **Hum... Je me demandai si tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si par hasard, ton frère se met à avoir beaucoup d'ennuis ces prochains jours, **insinuai-je gaiement.

- **Oh non alors ! Depuis que l'autre garce est là, je ne le supporte plus !** grogna-t-elle. **Attends une minute, tu as une idée ?** sautilla-t-elle.

- **Disons que plusieurs serait un terme mieux approprié !** lançai-je fièrement.

- **Super ! Raconte-moi tout ! **

- **Et bien en fait je me disais que...**

_POV Edward :_

J'étais parti de la cuisine, en rage contre Bella. il était vrai que j'étais loin d'être sympathique avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue, mais je détestai la voir fréquenter ce Jacob. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle avait une fille d'un mois avec lui, et je refusai de voir cette enfant, fruit de leur union stupide.

D'après mes calculs, Bella m'avait bien vite oublié dans les bras de Jacob et je n'arrivai pas à le supporter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toute ma famille prenait soin d'elle comme cela après ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Voilà pourquoi je ne regrettai pas du tout aujourd'hui d'être de nouveau avec Tanya. Je montai rapidement les marches du grand escalier en colimaçon et entrai dans ma chambre, où Tanya m'attendait, un sourire coquin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Elle était tout l'opposé de Bella. Blonde, les cheveux raides, elle était très jolie et avait des manières de poupées de porcelaine. Bella était brune, avait les cheveux ondulés, et avait un caractère fort.

- **Salut bébé, tu viens me faire un câlin ?** me proposa une Tanya aguicheuse.

- **Non, pas aujourd'hui,** répondis-je fatigué en me prenant la tête dans mes mains.

- **S'il-te-plait, **souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- **J'ai dit non Tanya ! **hurlai-je énervé.

- **Okay, c'est bon ! Si c'est cette fille qui te fait cet effet là, je préfère partir !** rétorqua-t-elle irritée.

Elle commença à partir, mais je la retenais par le bras en soupirant.

- **Désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchant,** soufflai-je.

- **Je sais. Lena est réveillée. Je vais aller lui donner à manger,** répondit-elle froidement. **Et je te signale qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en occupes. Il s'agit tout de même de ta fille. **

- **Oui Tanya, je sais ça aussi. Laisse-moi du temps tu veux ?** répliquai-je agacé.

Elle partit en marmonnant et je m'allongeai dans le lit. Mes pensées vagabondaient de part en part, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'entendis en bas des gros bruits, sûrement Emmett qui bricolait. Depuis que j'avais su que Bella allait venir habiter à la résidence, je me sentais fébrile, passant tantôt de l'exaltation à la rage.

C'était très difficile pour moi, surtout que ma femme ne supportait pas son arrivée. Elle détestait la fille de Bella et Jacob ainsi que ses parents. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme moi, puisque je leur en voulais plus que je ne les détestai.

J'entendis Lena gazouiller dans la pièce d'à côté et décidai de sortir de la chambre, énervé. Je n'avais rien contre ma fille, pourtant j'avais un blocage qui m'empêchait de trop l'approcher. Dans le corridor, je croisai Emmett, qui me tapa dans le dos et me demanda de le suivre dans la véranda.

Je le suivis donc sans broncher, surtout qu'il paraissait sérieux - un mauvais signe car il arrivait rarement à mon frère de l'être.

- **Edward,** commença-t-il tout en vérifiant que personne ne nous épiait. **Tu dois savoir que je suis ton frère, et que je serai toujours de ton côté. Mais y'a des limites mec, okay ? Bella c'est un peu notre soeur pour nous, alors sois sympa avec, tu veux ? Je sais que votre relation est compliquée et tout, mais franchement vous voir vous lancer des pics, ca me fait mal au cœur.**

- **Écoute, tu es mon frère et je respecte ton point de vue. Seulement cette dispute ne relève que de la bêtise. Alors maintenant, je vais éviter Bella, un point c'est tout.**

- **Arrête deux minutes de te comporter comme un gamin, frangin. T'as vraiment fait souffrir cette fille, alors c'est normal qu'elle soit en rogne, tu crois pas ?**

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal !?** m'exclamai-je. **Redonner une chance à ma femme et vouloir connaître ma fille, c'est un crime ? Merde Emmett, lâche-moi !** m'écriai-je.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait décidé de m'agacer au plus haut point. Dans le jardin, je voyais qu'Alice, Rosalie et Bella étaient en train de jouer dans la piscine. J'avais vraiment l'impression ces derniers temps de ne plus être chez moi.

Bella était plus considérée comme un membre de la famille que Tanya, ou pire - que moi. J'allai rapidement dans le sellier chercher mes chaussures italiennes puis allai chercher mes clés de voiture sur la porte d'entrée.

En allant dans le garage, je me préparai à faire un tour dans la sublime voiture que je venais de m'offrir. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais immédiatement flashé dessus. Noir verni, avec des jantes magnifiques, et un intérieur entièrement fait de cuir, elle m'avait valu une petite fortune, bien que je ne regrettai en rien mon achat.

C'est en entrant dans le garage et en allumant la lumière que j'ouvris des yeux ronds. Les larmes me brûlèrent instantanément les yeux et je vis rouge. Comment avait-elle osé me faire ça ? Avait-elle envie de me pourrir la vie à ce point ?

Ma nouvelle Porsche était totalement hors service. Quelqu'un s'était visiblement acharné dessus à coup de... Je déglutis péniblement. Était-ce bien un marteau posé sur le capot ? Ma voiture était détruite, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira mon regard.

Il y avait un mot d'écrit à la peinture blanche, griffonné rapidement. Pourtant, j'aurais pu reconnaître cette écriture entre mille. Bella m'en voulait vraiment, elle voulait ma mort, j'en étais certain désormais. Le mot n'était pas très long, mais rageant.

_**" Je te l'avais bien dit mon chou, tu vas le regretter !"**_

Je repris ma respiration.

- **Isabella Swan, je te jure sur ma vie de tout faire pour te rendre la tienne impossible !** hurlai-je quand je la vis adossée à la porte du garage en bikini, - son corps était sculpté à la perfection - un sourire mesquin dessiné sur les lèvres.

- **Déjà en colère ? Pourtant, ca n'est que le début, Edward... **chuchota-t-elle en me regardant malicieusement.

- **Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, sache que tu viens de la déclencher,** lançai-je peu amène.

- **Très bien, alors bonne chance,** sourit-elle en partant lentement.

Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, elle pouvait compter sur moi.


	7. Vengeance

_POV Edward :_

L'eau dégouttait de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et la courbure de ses reins. Je déglutis péniblement, gêné par cette pensée. _Nom d'un chien Edward, cette fille détruit ta nouvelle voiture, et toi tu ne penses qu'à son corps ?! _

Je repris rapidement mes esprits, essayant d'être le plus méprisant possible. Elle avait beau être la plus belle créature qui m'était jamais donnée de rencontrer, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle avait foutu ma Porsche en l'air.

Je la toisai, mais elle ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire, et s'avança vers moi, prenant mes mains et les posant sur ses hanches. Un homme reste un homme, et je ne réussi pas à mettre la volonté nécessaire pour arrêter son geste.

Dieu merci, Tanya arriva dans le garage et se racla la gorge si bruyamment que Bella sursauta et arrêta immédiatement son geste.

- **Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ?** gronda Tanya.

- **Euh... C'est-à-dire que...** bredouillai-je péniblement.

- **Edward m'a sauté dessus, j'y peux rien moi s'il ne t'aime pas !** se défendis Bella, faussement indignée.

- **Quoi !?** tonnai-je. **Tu rêves ma vieille, plus jamais je ne poserai mes mains sur toi !**

- **C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire,** lâcha-t-elle en un sourire triomphant.

Alice arriva à son tour et nous jeta un regard interrogateur.

- **Sœurette, je t'en prie, pourrais-tu emmener ton amie ailleurs avant que je ne lui fasse de mal ?** lui demandai-je gentiment.

- **Viens Bella !** ordonna celle-ci, souriant tout de même.

Les deux amies pouffèrent et partirent, ce qui eu le don de m'agacer.

- **Edward ! **cria ma femme. **Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer avant que je ne m'énerve ?**

- **Ah, parce que tu n'es pas énervée là ?** répondis-je.

- **Très drôle. Écoute, on doit se marier très prochainement, et je n'ai pas très envie que cette pétasse entrave notre mariage. Je te laisse le choix ; soit elle déguerpit d'ici rapidement, soit je repars à New York, c'est clair ?**

- **Très clair,** lançai-je en filant à l'étage.

Je savais que j'étais amer avec Tanya depuis que Bella était revenue, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle se comportait si mal parfois que j'avais honte de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle que j'avais aimé au début de notre rencontre.

Mais nous allions nous marier prochainement, et il me fallait être un mari et un père parfait désormais. Je devais me ranger, c'était plus que nécessaire. Dans les escaliers, je rencontrai Jacob. Il me lança un regard mauvais quand il me vit, puis ne me prêta plus la moindre attention lorsque son regard se posa sur Bella.

Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers, muet de stupeur quand je la vis sauter à son cou. Je les savais ensemble, mais je n'avais encore jamais assisté à cette scène. J'en eus la nausée et je montai encore plus rapidement dans ma chambre.

J'entendis ma fille pleurer dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, et quand je vis que Tanya ne comptait pas monter, allai voir ce qui se passait. Lena venait apparemment de se réveiller, et elle hurlai si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'exploser un tympan.

Bizarrement, moi qui avait toujours voulu un enfant, Lena m'agaçait elle aussi. C'en était totalement désespérant puisque j'étais devenu une personne au cœur de pierre, j'en étais plus que conscient. Pourtant, ces derniers mois, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me comporter ainsi.

En soupirant, je pris ma fille dans mes bras et la berçai doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Tanya arriva dans la chambre en souriant, ravie de me voir enfin me comporter en père. Elle s'avança vers nous et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **Je te préfère comme ça,** chuchota-t-elle.

- **Je sais,** répondis-je simplement.

- **Edward, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure,** s'excusa-t-elle.

- **Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser de côté.**

- **Je t'aime.**

Je ne répondis pas, ce qui me valut un regard sévère. Je levai les yeux au ciel et reposai Lena dans son lit à barreaux. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour afin de me changer les idées. Puisque je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma voiture pour une raison à laquelle je refusai de songer, je comptai demander à Alice de me prêter la sienne.

J'allai donc dans ma garde robe afin de trouver une tenue simple et élégante, quand je vis avec effarement que ceux-ci étaient immettables. En réalité, ils étaient clean jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine femme passe par là.

Je repris mon souffle pour ne pas céder à la colère, et enlevai chaque vêtement qui était découpé de toute part. Je compris avec horreur qu'elle avait réservé ce sort à chaque vêtement, y compris les caleçons.

Avec rage, je jetai les fringues sur le sol et dégringolai les escaliers, les poings serrés dans mes poches.

- **Bella !** grondai-je.

Je fonçai droit sur elle mais me retrouvai nez à nez avec son petit-ami.

- **Laisse-moi passer !** criai-je.

- **Non. Tu ne l'approches pas,** dit-il en essayant tout autant que moi de garder son calme.

- **Attends Jake, je crois que je peux m'en sortir seule,** couina Bella timidement.

- **T'as vraiment envie d'être défigurée ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais ca ne lui plait pas du tout !**

- **Je sais. C'est fait exprès !** s'extasia-t-elle.

Jacob se poussa donc à contre cœur, mais resta tout de même à proximité, au cas où je ne me contrôlai pas. Je m'approchai d'elle, ravi que son garde du corps fiche le camps pour me laisser me défouler sur elle.

Elle s'était habillée, mais elle était si légèrement vêtue que cela me troubla quelques instants. Je me postai devant elle tout en la foudroyant du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout la déstabiliser. La Bella que j'avais rencontré - et laissé - il y a un an était totalement différente de celle d'aujourd'hui.

Elle était plus forte, et se défendait bec et ongles. Je découvris avec ahurissement qu'elle ne me paraissait que plus sexy, plus attirante. J'avais vraiment envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête rien que pour avoir pensé une telle chose. Je soufflai et la colère revint telle une fusée.

- **Écoute-moi bien, je veux bien garder mon calme, mais il y a des limites, c'est clair ? D'accord, tu m'en veux, je ne le sais que trop bien ! Mais arrête tes conneries ! Je croyais que tu étais une mère ! Alors essaye de te comporter en adulte, tu veux ? **crachai-je.

Elle ouvrit des yeux choqués, et les larmes affluèrent. J'avais touché un point sensible je le sentais.

- **Je te signale qu'Elizabeth est ta...** commença-t-elle.

- **Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, plus même t'entendre ! Pour moi, tu n'existes plus,** proférai-je durement.

Jacob prit Bella dans ses bras et je m'en allai en marchant rapidement, toujours énervé. Je n'avais pas envie de la revoir, elle ne m'agaçait que trop. Je sentis une présence derrière moi mais ne m'arrêtais pas.

Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un me dise comment je devais me comporter envers qui que ce soit. Je n'avais pas demandé une situation comme celle-là. Sans lui demander, je pris les clés de la voiture d'Alice et allai rapidement dans celle-ci.

Je démarrai en trombe, mais Emmett sauta côté passager. Il mit une main sur mon épaule, que je repoussai vivement. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire sermonner. Surtout que j'étais majeur depuis longtemps, et que j'étais bien loin d'être le seul à faire des erreurs. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, si ce n'était de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Bella tout de suite.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

- **Eddy, tu devrais ralentir,** me conseilla Emmett.

- **Non. Si tu n'es pas heureux, tu n'avais pas à monter dans cette bagnole.**

Il resta pensif pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit, tout en hésitant.

- **Hum... Tu sais quoi ? Tu es vraiment un idiot, **lança-t-il sérieusement.

- **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? **demandai-je exaspéré.

- **Et bien, si tu avais laissé Bella terminer sa phrase, tu aurais peut-être compris de quoi je voulais parler. Mais comme tu as une tendance désolante à ouvrir ta grande gueule, tu ne sauras pas. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ta réaction, **ria-t-il.

- **Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu Emmett !?** commençai-je à m'énerver.

- **Je te l'ai dit. Tu aurais compris si tu l'avais laissée finir. Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? En Alaska ? **

- **J'en sais rien,** avouai-je.

Puis, je repensai à Tanya.

- **Je dois aller à la mairie.**

- **Pour ?** m'interrogea mon frère.

- **Le mariage.**

- **Ah...** répondit-il circonspect.

Je savais que personne dans ma famille n'aimait vraiment Tanya. Déjà lorsque je l'avais épousée il y avait de cela quatre ans, ils ne l'appréciaient pas énormément, mais là... C'était vraiment de la méchanceté gratuite.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir à tout prix que je sois avec Bella. Il était clair qu'elle était magnifique et gentille, et que ses qualités étaient incalculables. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien pour cela. Elle était avec Jacob.

Elle avait une fille de lui. Que pouvais-je faire pour la récupérer ? _Rien._ Voilà pourquoi il m'était plus facile d'essayer de la détester. C'était méchant, et surtout puéril, je le savais. _Mais_ _tellement plus facile._

_POV Bella :_

Jacob me prenait dans ses bras, tandis que mes sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter, tant c'était douloureux. J'avais failli lui annoncer la vérité, et il m'avait coupé au bon moment.

Certes, il m'avait abominablement percé le cœur, mais le principal était que je ne lui avais pas annoncé la véritablement paternité d'Elizabeth. Jacob semblait hors de lui, et lorsque Tanya passa près de nous en se dandinant, je cru même qu'il allait la tuer.

Je n'aurais été tout à fait contre, pour dire la vérité. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Jake commencèrent à s'inquiéter car je ne m'étais toujours pas calmée. Ils appelèrent Carlisle qui me conseilla de respirer dans un sac en papier, ce que je fis difficilement.

Pourtant, cela fonctionna au bout de trois minutes, je me calmai enfin. J'étais trempée de sueur.

- **Bella chérie, tu vas mieux ?** s'inquiéta Jake.

- **Oui,** dis-je avec difficulté.** Je ne lui ai pas dit,** soupirai-je d'aise.** J'ai bien cru que...**

- **Moi aussi,** souffla Jacob**. Bella, tu es sûre de vouloir continuer cette guerre ? **

- **Il le faut. Je veux qu'il paie Jake... Même si ca peut paraître idiot, j'en ai besoin.**

- **C'est vraiment idiot, en effet,** grogna-t-il.

- **Mais Edward finira sûrement par changer si Bella lui fait comprendre, **nous interrompit Alice qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

J'étais allongée dans le lit, et elle vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- **Ca va ?** me demanda-t-elle de son carillon à faire pâlir les plus grands chanteurs.

- **Hum... **grognai-je.

- **Il a été dur cette fois, hein ?** dit-elle tristement.

- **Ca tu peux le dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aidée à défoncer cette bagnole !?** s'emporta Jacob.

- **Attends, c'était mon idée, elle n'a fait que donner une leçon à son frère !** défendis-je mon amie.

- **Mouais... **répondit-il peu convaincu.

Je levai les yeux en ciel et l'embrassai sur la joue, puis il sourit tendrement. Il m'embrassa sur le front puis partit, sûrement pour aller s'occuper de Lizzie. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu ma fille depuis que j'étais à la résidence, et je décidai de me lever moi aussi pour aller l'embrasser.

Elle me manquait beaucoup, et j'étais tant accaparée à charrier Edward que ma fille avait été délaissée. Quelle mère je faisais ! J'ouvrai doucement la porte qui ne grinça pas, c'est pourquoi Jacob ne remarqua pas ma présence.

Il berçait doucement ma fille contre lui, et jouait avec ses toutes petites boucles brunes. Je souris quand il lui murmura une chanson tendre. Il avait une voix qui calmai instantanément Elizabeth. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux et mis une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta légèrement puis m'embrassa sur le front.

Ses yeux étaient tant remplis d'amour lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma fille. Je savais qu'Edward ne se comporterait jamais ainsi vis-à-vis d'elle. Quand je voyais comment il était avec Lena, j'imaginai mal le voir avec Elizabeth.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Lizzie puis la mit dans mes bras. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il fallait que je donne à manger à mon bébé avant d'aller me coucher. Alice avait jugé utile de ne mettre qu'un grand lit dans notre chambre, afin qu'Edward ne remarque pas l'ambiguïté de la relation entre Jacob et moi.

Certes, nous savions clairement que nous étions amis - meilleurs amis même - mais nous faisions croire qu'Elizabeth était la fille de Jake, et donc que nous étions ensemble. De plus, dormir avec lui ne me posait aucun problème, car j'étais souvent ennuyée par de terribles cauchemars depuis quelques temps.

J'allai dans la cuisine faire chauffer un biberon pour Lizzie, tandis que tout le monde allait se coucher. Rose et Jasper étaient déjà montés, et Alice grimpa les escaliers au moment même où je les descendais.

Emmett et Edward n'étaient toujours pas revenus, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter légèrement, mais à l'instant où je pris mon portable pour composer le numéro d'Emmett, celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Je soupirai de soulagement et le pris dans mes bras, tout en faisant attention à ma fille. Edward était derrière, gêné. Il s'installa dans le canapé, et Emmett monta à l'étage, tout en gardant un oeil sur son frère tout le long des escaliers.

Le chauffe biberon s'alluma pour signaler que le souper de ma fille était prêt. Je l'attrapai et vérifiai qu'il était à température ambiante, puis le donnai à ma fille. Je sentis le regard d'Edward vrillé sur moi, ce qui rendit mes battements de cœur irréguliers.

- **Bella ? **dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Je ne répondis pas, car je ne voulais pas me montrer agréable après les paroles qu'il avait proféré tout à l'heure.

- **Bella, je suis désolé,** dit-il, son souffle à quelques millimètres de ma peau.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi, et sa proximité me déstabilisa totalement. Je restai pétrifiée, les yeux vrillés sur ma fille. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible face à lui. C'était totalement hors de question.

- **Tu peux l'être, en effet,** répondis-je d'une voix éraillée.

- **Regarde-moi, **me supplia-t-il en relevant mon visage du bout des doigts.

Ses yeux me transpercèrent telles deux lames. _Comme ceux de Lizzie,_ songeai-je.

- **Pourquoi t'acharner sur moi ?** me demanda-t-il tristement.

- **Parce que tu es un crétin,** grognai-je.

- **Je l'avoue. Mais... Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui te pousse à être aussi têtue. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas que de Tanya.**

- **En effet. La discussion est close, **rétorquai-je froidement, coupant court à ses idées.

- **Bien.**

- **Elizabeth a terminé son biberon. Je suis épuisée. Excuse-moi.**

- **Au fait, Bella. Pourquoi l'avoir appelée...** commença-t-il.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague lorsqu'il se posèrent sur le visage de ma fille. Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes. Avec horreur, je cachai le visage de Lizzie et m'enfuyais à l'étage. Je déposai ma fille dans son lit, puis filai me coucher en tremblant.

Jake m'ouvrit ses bras, et je me blotti dedans, repensant aux dernières minutes écoulées. _Pourquoi avait-il prêté attention à ma fille de la sorte ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi ?_ me répétai-je inlassablement.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'étaient que des illusions, il n'avait pas pu comprendre rien qu'en voyant les yeux de ma fille. Elle pouvait très bien les tenir d'ancêtres, ou de n'importe qui d'autres dans le monde à part lui.

Je m'endormis, et refis le même cauchemar. Je me réveillai durant la nuit, en suffoquant. J'entendais Lizzie gazouiller dans sa chambre. Je courais presque jusqu'à la porte, puis m'arrêtai net. Ce n'était pas possible. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux n'était qu'un rêve.

- **Chut, tout va bien,** murmurai Edward tout en berçant _sa _fille.

Elizabeth gazouillait dans ses bras, riant presque aux éclats. J'allai vite me recoucher, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Je ne devais pas me laisser berner par sa pseudo gentillesse. Mon plan devait être mis à exécution jusqu'au bout.

Mon réveil sonna donc à six heures du matin, et c'est avec légèreté que je sautillai jusqu'au frigo chercher quelques pots de yaourt. J'allai dans le placard à chaussures et pris ses préférés - les italiennes qui, elles aussi, lui avaient coûté une véritable fortune - puis déversai sans le moindre remord une quantité raisonnable de yaourt au fond.

J'étais certaine qu'il l'apprécierait celle-là. Certes, ca n'était rien comparé à la voiture ou à la garde-robe, mais j'avais envie de le mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Cela me procurait un intense plaisir lorsque je le voyais s'énerver contre sa femme.

- **Alors ?** chuchota Alice quand je refermai le placard.

- **C'est fait !** rétorquai-je hilare.

Elle tapa dans ma main, et éclata de rire, puis nous allâmes nous installer sur les transats au bord de la piscine. J'étais en jean et en débardeur, malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait que dix degré. La piscine devait être glacée, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas y aller aujourd'hui, ce qui était dommage d'ailleurs.

Tanya se réveilla peu de temps après nous, Lena la suivant en riant. Elle parlait déjà bien pour son âge, et je ne la méprisai pas. D'ailleurs, elle semblait bien m'aimer, au plus grand désarroi de sa maman.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda de la prendre dans mes bras, ce que je fis volontiers. C'était probablement mesquin de ma part, mais j'adorais leur rendre la vie impossible. De plus, Lena était loin d'être le portrait de ses parents. Elle n'avait aucun trait d'Edward, d'ailleurs, ce qui me sembla étrange.

- **Bella !? **entendis-je de nouveau hurler Edward fou de rage.

J'avais fini par prendre l'habitude de ce genre de cris ces deux derniers jours. Je souris à Alice, qui éclatait de rire. Elizabeth était dans mes bras, et je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, juste au cas où Edward comptait lever la main sur moi - ce qui était tout de même peu probable.

Il arriva sur la terrasse, ses chaussettes pleines de yaourt. Alors, je ne pus me retenir. J'éclatai de rire à mon tour, et j'eus même mal au ventre tant j'étais hilare. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, et Tanya reprit Lena de mes jambes pour partir à l'étage.

J'avais toujours Elizabeth, mais Edward la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dans ceux d'Alice. Je me levai en grondant. _De quel droit avait-il enlever ma fille de la sorte ?_ Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il s'avança un peu plus, ce qui me força à reculer.

- **Ca t'amuse vraiment, hein ?** dit-il toujours en souriant.

- **Oui, beaucoup !** avouai-je.

- **Et bien, c'est super. Car moi aussi, j'ai décidé de m'amuser,** lança-t-il.

Il profita de l'absence de sa femme pour approcher son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que son haleine me perturbe. Puis, il me poussa du doigt, et je chancelai en arrière. Je tombai droit dans la piscine gelée.

Ce fut à son tour de rire aux éclats, ce qui provoqua mes grondements. Alice fourra rageusement Elizabeth dans les bras d'Edward, qui regarda ma fille - je n'appréciai pas du tout ce regard paternel qu'il se permettait avec ma fille plus qu'avec la sienne - puis vint me tendre la main pour me sortir de l'eau.

L'eau dégoutta, et mon débardeur qui était blanc, laissait tout paraître. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de mettre de soutien-gorge puisque je n'étais pas censée faire un plongeon dans l'eau glacée. Je grognai toujours, puis je vis le regard osé d'Edward.

Je mis vite mes bras autour de moi pour essayer de cacher - sans succès - ma généreuse poitrine. Alice alla me chercher une serviette tandis que je foudroyai mon ex du regard.

- **Ecoute-moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu oses toucher à Lizzie...** commençai-je à grogner.

- **Quoi ?!** s'étonna-t-il. **Tu es seulement furieuse parce que j'ai touché à ta fille ? Pas parce que tu es trempée ?**

- **Non, absolument pas. D'ailleurs, garde tes yeux dans ta poche, Edward, surtout en présence de ma fille, clair ? **demandai-je, tandis qu'il reluquait toujours mes seins.

- **O...Okay... **balbutia-t-il décontenancé. **Tu me surprends vraiment Bella,** dit-il en me tendant ma fille.

- **T'es idiot, ou tu le fais exprès ? Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir garder ma fille un peu plus longtemps dans tes bras, car je n'ai pas envie de la rendre malade. Je suis gelée !** dis-je en claquant des dents.

Heureusement, c'est à cet instant qu'accourut Jake. Lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth dans les bras d'Edward, il lui reprit en grognant, puis me lança une serviette sur les épaules. Il frotta avec hargne, et me fit même mal.

Je gémis et Edward tapa sur l'épaule de Jake. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais, signe que tout cela allait mal tourner. Je priai Alice qui venait d'arriver de reprendre Elizabeth avec elle, puis m'interposai entre les deux garçons.

Malheureusement pour moi, Edward fut le plus rapide, et flanqua un coup de poing si violent à Jacob que je crus qu'il lui avait déboîté la mâchoire. Tanya se tenait immobile à côté, folle de rage. Elle semblait ne pas apprécier du tout le geste de son mari.

J'attrapai Edward par le col de sa chemise, énervée par tant de violence émanant de lui.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !** hurlai-je.

- **Il t'a fait mal !** cria-t-il aussi fort que moi.

- **Et alors ? Est-ce que ca te donne le droit de mettre mon bébé en danger !** m'exclamai-je.

- **Peut-être pas, mais toi tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher qu'Elizabeth était ma fille !** cracha-t-il.

Je le lâchai immédiatement, paniquée. Alors comme ça, _il savait..._


	8. Soirée en tête à tête

_POV Bella :_

Il ne pouvait pas. Pire que cela, il ne devait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant, Alice me regardait, cherchant à deviner quelle serait ma réaction. Elle tenait toujours Elizabeth contre elle, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme il m'arrivait fréquemment de le faire.

Il me regardait, toujours en colère contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui dire la vérité, ou continuer à lui mentir comme je l'avais si bien fait ces derniers temps ? Pourtant, malgré moi, je savais qu'il avait le droit de savoir, même si cela me dérangeait fortement.

_Et Jake ? Qu'en était-il de lui ?_ Il était toujours sur le sol, se tenant la mâchoire, un long filet de sang parcourant son menton. Il était déjà bleu, et je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, grelottante de froid. J'avais jeté la serviette sur le côté, oubliant la fraîcheur de la journée, pour relever la tête de Jacob.

- **Jake, ca va ?** m'inquiétai-je.

- **Ton abruti de copain m'a défoncé la mâchoire !** cria-t-il.

- **Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?** lui proposai-je tout en l'aidant à se relever pour s'asseoir sur le transat.

- **Oui... Bella ! Cache-moi ça !** hurla-t-il tout en me lançant à nouveau la serviette.

Je n'étais pas assez sèche pour cacher ma poitrine, mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je songeai.

- **Alice, veux-tu bien appeler ton père ? Je m'occupe de Lizzie, je suis presque sèche, **dis-je en claquant des dents.

- **Non. Tiens Edward,** dit-elle en lui tendant. **Je crois que vous devez discuter, alors vas-y Bell's !** lança-t-elle.

La traitresse.

Jamais je n'allai pouvoir lui pardonner le coup qu'elle venait de me faire. Moi qui croyait pouvoir lui faire confiance, et compter sur elle, je n'avais plus totalement le choix. Edward me prit par le bras, et m'emmena loin dans le jardin.

Cela me rappelait notre journée, il avait dix mois de cela - journée d'ailleurs de la conception de ma - notre - fille. Il s'installa en tailleur dans l'herbe, tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre pour Elizabeth.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si paternel avec elle alors qu'il ne l'était pas avec Lena ? Bon sang, j'avais vraiment du mal à rester raisonnable. J'avais envie de prendre ma fille dans mes bras et de m'enfuir loin d'ici.

Dans un endroit où je pouvais être heureuse, surtout que Jake ne méritait pas cela. Il ne méritait pas ce que j'allai faire. Alors pourquoi allai-je le faire !?

- **Bella, **commença Edward.

- **Oui... **chuchotai-je.

- **Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Lizzie est ta fille Edward !?** grognai-je.

-** Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, elle a mes yeux, elle me ressemble, et par dessus tout, tu ne serais jamais revenue sans cette raison... **déclara-t-il en relevant mon menton.

Il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je fus parcourue de frissons.

- **Tu as Lena ! Faut-il aussi que tu m'enlèves ma fille ? Elle est celle de Jake, d'accord ? Je...**

- **Pourquoi t'obstiner à me mentir alors que je sais que c'est faux !** râla-t-il.

- **Parce que ce serait trop compliqué !** lâchai-je brusquement. **Oui elle est ta fille, mais Jake s'occupe beaucoup mieux d'elle, et tout est nettement plus simple ! J'aime ma vie ainsi, et je ne changerai pas pour toi !**

Voilà, j'avais avoué. Malheureusement.

-** Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru être un mauvais père. Je sais que Jacob s'occupe bien de Lizzie, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisse une chance. Je t'en prie.**

- **Comme as-tu su ?** murmurai-je sans oser cependant le regarder.

- **Ses yeux. Jamais je n'ai vu de pareils yeux. Et nous pouvons clairement affirmer que toi et Jacob êtes loin d'avoir les mêmes. Bell's, s'il-te-plait,** me supplia-t-il.

- **Je... Je dois y réfléchir. Je dois aussi en parler avec Jake. Tu comprends, il reste son père pour moi.**

-** Je comprends. **

Je me relevai, mais il me retint par la manche.

- **Reste un peu. Je t'en prie. Tanya ne va pas tarder à me rappeler, et j'aimerais profiter d'Elizabeth avant qu'elle ne rapplique,** dit-il en souriant tristement.

- **Très bien,** cédai-je en m'asseyant de nouveau.

Je décidai de profiter de cet instant de paix pour m'octroyer un peu de bon temps. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe fraîche tout en fermant les yeux. Étrangement, je savais qu'Edward allait prendre soin de notre fille.

Certes, je me sentais affreusement mal à l'aise, mais je voulais réfléchir calmement avant de parler avec Jake. Je savais que si j'employai un terme de travers, alors notre discussion deviendrait rapidement une dispute, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Mais je ne savais comment faire pour qu'il accepte. Bien sûr, lorsque nous avions pris la décision commune de venir habiter ici, il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas aussi rapidement. J'aimais Jacob comme mon frère, et nous étions si liés que j'avais peur que ce lien ne soit brisé par la faute d'Edward.

Tout était tellement complexe.

J'entendais Elizabeth gazouiller à côté de moi, dans les bras d'Edward. Elle était si facile à vivre qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Je me souvenais de sa naissance, depuis que Jake avait posé les yeux sur elle, il la vénérait.

Il était si attaché à elle que personne ne pouvait détruire ce sentiment qu'ils avaient. Lizzie adorait Jacob, et inversement. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas rompre cette alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. De plus, j'étais certaine qu'il s'occuperait bien d'elle, quoiqu'il arrive.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas furibonds arriver dans notre direction. J'ouvrai les yeux pour retomber sur une Tanya folle de rage. Je passai mon temps à la voir se mettre en colère, mais ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Edward me regarda, paniqué, et je repris ma fille dans mes bras.

J'avais déjà du mal à faire confiance à Edward, alors à sa femme...

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette greluche ?!** s'écria Tanya, tandis que je me relevai.

- **Tanya, je vais tout t'expliquer... **commença son mari.

- **Tu crois vraiment que cette gosse est ta fille ? Parce que moi, je suis certaine que non !** s'énerva-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

- **Bien sûr. Elle ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai découvert tout seul.**

- **Et bien, permets-moi de douter de ta perspicacité ! **

- **Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, **cracha-t-il, amer.

- **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.**

- **Peut-être pas, mais je sais ce que je gagne.**

- **Parfait. De toute façon, Lena n'était pas ta fille.**

Edward pâlit, tandis que j'assistai impuissante à l'échange qui venait de se produire. Tanya partit en grommelant, et en hurlant des injures qui m'étaient particulièrement destinées. Probablement avait-elle dit que Lena n'était pas la fille d'Edward simplement pour le faire réagir, mais je décidai tout de même d'aller vérifier par moi-même.

Je déposai de nouveau Lizzie dans les bras d'Edward, tout en lui expliquant que je ne serais pas longue. Il me regarda, interloqué, mais ne broncha pas, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Je courais à travers l'immense jardin puis cherchait désespérément Alice du regard.

Malheureusement, je ne la vis nulle part. Je me souvenais d'un message, qu'elle m'avait envoyé six mois plus tôt, alors que j'étais toujours en colère contre son frère. Ce message m'avait perturbé, même si je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que si c'était un autre.

_**Bell's ! **_

_**J'ai un scoop concernant Tanya et Lena ! Reviens à la villa, s'il-te-plaît, je t'expliquerai tout. J'ai été voir Carlisle, et tu ne devineras jamais ! Je te le donne en mille. Allez réponds vite sœurette ! **_

_**A.**_

A ce message, j'avais évidemment répondu que les affaires d'Edward ne m'intéressaient absolument pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à me dire quoique ce soit sous peine de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles.

Mais désormais, j'avais compris, Alice ne m'avait pas menti, et bien que je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à pardonner Edward, je devais savoir s'il m'avait quitté pour une bonne raison, ou s'il s'était lui aussi fait dupé et manipulé.

Je compris bien vite que plus personne n'était à la résidence. En soupirant, j'allai à la cuisine, pour grignoter quelque chose avant de revenir dans le jardin. Je vis avec effarement un mot sur le réfrigérateur, qui apparemment m'était destiné.

Je le décrochai alors puis pris quand même quelque chose dans le frigo car mon ventre commençait à gargouiller, puis lus le mot.

_**Ma petite Bell's,**_

_**Désolée d'avoir filé en coup de vent, mais tu as dû remarquer que Tanya n'était pas très sympa. Emmett et Jasper s'occupent d'elle, et sont partis en prenant Lena bien sûr. Rose et moi allons emmener Jacob à l'hôpital, je crois bien qu'Edward lui a fracturé quelque chose, et crois-moi, il n'est pas content du tout. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour ne pas rentrer avant demain matin, profites-en bien ! **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Alice.**_

Je souris à cette pensée. Quelle idée avait pu traverser la tête de la soeur d'Edward pour sembler aussi heureuse de nous laisser seuls toute la journée. J'avais bien une petite idée, mais je refusai de me l'avouer, sous peine de me mettre en colère.

J'engloutis rapidement mon yaourt, et avant de repartir, prit le sceau dans la remise. J'allai jouer un petit tour à mon cher Edward. Certes, il savait pour Elizabeth, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour lui laisser tout le loisir de profiter de la vie.

J'étais terriblement énervée contre lui, même si je m'étais un peu calmée avec sa découverte. De plus, j'adorais lui faire ce genre de farces, car cela mettait de l'ambiance - de la bonne ambiance, en l'occurrence - dans la résidence, qui ces derniers temps, abritait beaucoup trop de tension.

J'allai donc plonger le sceau dans la piscine glacée, et y ajoutai même quelques glaçons pour que ce soit assez froid pour lui. Je laissai le tout reposer dans un coin, derrière des arbustes, pour ce soir. Évidemment, je devais attendre que ma fille dorme pour taquiner Edward.

Je refusai pour l'instant de penser que c'était son père, car ma décision n'était pas encore prise. Je voulais tout d'abord en parler à Jacob, car j'allai respecter sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée, et son opinion m'était indispensable.

Quand je revins vers Edward, Lizzie était profondément endormie dans ses bras, et il somnolait. Les voir ainsi déclencha mes frissons, mais au moins, j'étais certaine de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

A midi, j'allai préparer un repas, et, après avoir donné le biberon à ma fille et l'avoir couchée, je servis les pommes de terre et la viande dans une assiette.

- **Tu ne manges pas ?** s'étonna Edward.

- **Je n'ai pas faim,** répondis-je simplement.

- **Bella, je crois que nous devrions discuter...**

- **Et moi, je crois que nous l'avons assez fait. Excuse-moi, mais sincèrement, ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant, c'est l'état dans lequel tu as mis Jake,** grognai-je.

- **Désolé. Vraiment !** s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je levai les yeux au ciel.** Je ne voulais pas réagir ainsi, mais c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il te fasse mal.**

- **Oh mais lui, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Ce n'est pas comme d'autres !** tonnai-je.

- **Bell's. Calme-toi, je veux discuter, pas me disputer.**

Je décidai de me calmer pour l'instant, bien que ce ne sois que partie remise.

- **Alors, que comptes-tu faire avec Tanya ? **demandai-je faiblement.

- **Je ne sais pas, **avoua-t-il. **J'ai été à la mairie hier, et nous avons réussi à trouver une date proche. La semaine prochaine, **poursuivit-il dans une moue penaude.

- **Bien. Si c'est elle qui te rend heureux, alors parfait,** cédai-je.

- **Mais est-ce que Jacob te rend heureuse, lui ?** demanda-t-il curieux.

_POV Edward :_

Soudain, elle prit une expression dure, presque méchante, et attendit quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Je savais que ce n'était pas une question à lui poser, que c'était ses affaires, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

Bien sûr, Jacob semblait bien s'occuper de Bella et d'Elizabeth, mais je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle puisse être avec lui. Ce qui me rassurait beaucoup, c'était de savoir qu'elle ne m'avait pas trompée, et que Lizzie était ma fille.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était le cas, mais elle ressemblait tant à Bella que je ne pouvais que fondre devant elle. Dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, j'avais immédiatement compris que ce n'était pas la fille de Jacob.

Elle me ressemblait un peu, mais ce qui était - pour moi - le plus mignon chez elle était ses magnifiques petites boucles brunes, qui lui allaient à ravir, à l'instar de sa maman. Je finis de manger le repas succulent qu'elle m'avait préparé.

- **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !** rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- **Ecoute, **soupirai-je,** il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te braquer.**

- **Okay. Mais à une condition,** dit-elle en faisant un sourire en coin qui me fit craquer.

- **Tout ce que tu voudras, **cédai-je, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle préparait.

- **Bien. Tout à l'heure alors,** sourit-elle.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Nous avions passé le temps à regarder la télévision, à se reposer dans le transat, et Lizzie était déjà repartie se coucher sans qu'aucun de nous ne voit vraiment le temps passer.

Nous étions toujours allongés dans un transat, et je fermai les paupières. J'étais en train de somnoler, quand j'entendis Bella s'éloigner. J'ouvris alors les yeux, et vis sa silhouette dessinée faiblement sous la lune.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir chaque courbe de son corps parfait. Je sentis des gouttes perler à mon front. Ainsi, j'étais loin de l'avoir oubliée. Évidemment. Cela ne m'étonnait guère, bien entendu, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me marier avec Tanya tout en aimant une autre femme.

J'étais attiré par Bella. J'aimais Bella. Je voulais Bella. Et seulement Bella. Je refermai les yeux, quand je pris une douche froide. En effet, elle venait de me renverser un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

- **Oups, désolé, j'ai glissé !** pouffa-t-elle.

- **Attends un peu, toi ! **criai-je tandis qu'elle courait déjà pour éviter que je ne l'attrape.

- **Maintenant, on est quitte !** proféra-t-elle.

Mais bien sûr, je l'attrapai vite, et la fis tournoyer dans mes bras. Elle était légèrement vêtue, ne portait tout au plus qu'un mini short ainsi qu'un débardeur qui lui arrivait au nombril. Elle éclata de rire, et je me joignis à elle, tout en courant jusqu'à la piscine.

Je jetai Bella dedans, et enlevai mon t shirt, puis sautai à mon tour pour la rejoindre dans l'eau froide. Cela m'importait peu, je désirai simplement profiter des quelques instants que je pouvais passer en sa compagnie sans qu'elle ne se fâche ou que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger.

Vu que l'on était huit adultes dans la résidence, et malgré l'espace de celle-ci, il nous arrivait fréquemment de nous croiser, ou de nous retrouver dans les pièces à vivre - soit le salon, et surtout la véranda, la terrasse et le jardin.

Je profitai de cette proximité que nous avions pour m'approcher d'elle quand elle s'adossa au bord. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, mais plutôt amusée, malgré le temps frais de la journée. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsque je mis mes bras autour d'elle de façon à ce que nous soyons presque collés.

Je sentais son haleine à quelques millimètres de moi, et fus pris d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Je savais que je ne devais pas, que ce n'était pas permis, mais c'était un désir difficile à canaliser. Pendant des mois, j'avais été persuadé qu'elle m'avait oublié dans les bras de Jacob - ce qu'elle avait probablement fait - mais le plus important était que les dégâts étaient réparables.

Ce n'était pas juste pour Jacob, ni pour Tanya, mais je l'aimais, et je ne voulais pas faire contre mes sentiments. De plus, quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne m'était pas insensible, elle non plus.

- **Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée,** souffla-t-elle alors que mes lèvres caressaient doucement les siennes.

- **Pas moi,** murmurai-je.

- **Edward...** chuchota-t-elle.

Elle tremblait, et je m'écartai doucement d'elle. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Mais au moins, je savais que ses sentiments à mon égard n'avaient pas totalement disparus.

Elle me fixait, ses yeux consumant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Qu'elle était belle sous ce clair de lune. Jamais je ne l'avais autant aimée. Elle était si parfaite, elle me comblait totalement. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je laisse Tanya nous gâcher notre bonheur ? _

Parce que j'avais bêtement cru qu'elle revenait pour moi et non pour mon argent, voilà tout. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle me présente sa fille comme étant la mienne, simplement pour récolter l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas.

Bella paraissait avoir froid, c'est pourquoi je la pris dans mes bras pour la réchauffer. Elle se laissa faire, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Elle se colla même un peu plus contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse, toute grelottante. Même si j'aimais notre étreinte, je ne voulais pas la rendre malade, et je lui proposai de rentrer. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta, courant presque jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses salles de bain de la résidence, pour se sécher.

J'en profitai pour m'entourer d'une serviette, car le temps était plus doux, et je n'avais pas froid, contrairement à Bella. J'allumai la stéréo, et mis le CD de Secondhand Serenade, tandis que Your Call passait. C'était la chanson que je préférai, je la trouvai sublime. En attendant que Bella descende, j'allai cuisiner un petit repas pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en charger. J'étais heureux que personne d'autre que nous ne soit là pour compromettre cette soirée.

- **Hum, ca sent drôlement bon !** s'exclama Bella en descendant les escaliers.

Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe rouge, courte, décolletée, à me faire chavirer le coeur.

- **Merci beaucoup,** souris-je.

- **Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est Alice qui me l'a offerte ! **me dit-elle tout en tournant sur elle-même.

- **Il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire...**

- **Je prends cela pour un compliment, **s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-** Mais c'en est un !** riais-je. **Viens t'asseoir, le repas est prêt. **

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi, et me complimenta sur ma cuisine. En effet, Rosalie m'avait appris à cuisiner ces derniers temps, car Tanya voulait à tout prix déménager et elle détestait cuisiner, ce qui en soit, voulait dire que j'allai devoir m'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères.

Tanya... _Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire ?_ D'une part, j'étais certain désormais de toujours ressentir quelque chose pour Bella, même si je ne savais pas encore le définir. Nous nous étions quittés avant d'approfondir réellement notre relation, ce qui paraissait compliqué.

Je ne savais pas encore quelle serait ma décision face à Tanya. Elle était tout de même ma femme - pour l'instant - et je comptai même me remarier avec elle. _Alors que faire ?_ De plus, Bella était, me semblait-il, en couple avec Jake, ou en tout cas, leur relation était conflictuelle en ce qui concernait un couple ou non.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient assez proches pour se disputer sur un sujet pareil. D'autre part, je n'étais pas certain que Bella veuille revenir aussi rapidement. Ce soir était... particulier. J'étais sûr que dès demain, tout serait bien différent, et c'est pourquoi je comptai profiter pleinement de cette soirée merveilleuse.

Mettre de côté nos conflits pour un moment. Pour nous aimer. Sans contraintes. Nous finîmes notre repas dans le silence et je débarrassai la table pour laisser Bella digérer. Elle monta, ce qui me déçu. _Voilà donc tout ce que j'avais le droit d'avoir ?_ Bien entendu, j'avais frôlé ses lèvres, ce qui était merveilleux pour moi, mais malgré tout, je voulais plus. Un homme veut toujours plus, Edward, pensai-je à contre cœur.

Oui. C'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas la laisser me filer entre les doigts. Pas aussi facilement. J'allai me battre pour récupérer son amour. Parce qu'elle était ce que j'adorais. Je montai alors les escaliers à mon tour, cherchant à tâtons, puisque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, où elle pouvait se trouver.

Soudain, elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira à elle, contre le mur. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Elle était plus que désirable. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, et sans réfléchir, j'approchai doucement, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mes lèvres des siennes. Cependant, cette fois, elle ne bougea pas, et son souffle se fit plus heurté, rien de plus. Elle semblait aussi effrayée que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette.

Surtout pas. Je me reculai un peu, et la fixai intensément.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes demain ce que tu souhaites faire maintenant, **chuchotai-je douloureusement.

- **Je me fiches de regretter demain. Je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- **Bella... Je... Attends,** soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

- **Quoi ?!** s'énerva-t-elle.

- **Je t'aime aussi, **cédai-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour, puis reprit possession de mes lèvres. Son haleine était exquise, sa langue titillait la mienne avec passion. Jamais je n'avais aimé Tanya comme j'aimais Bella. Jamais je ne l'avais autant désirée.

Elle était mon univers. Ma vie. Mon monde.

Je n'avais plus peur désormais, seul m'importait ce qu'elle représentait. Je me fichai bien de demain, des disputes qu'il y aurait, des représailles de Tanya. Je redoutai le moment douloureux où Bella me reprocherait d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse, mais je n'arrivai pas à lui résister. Son attraction était trop forte, son corps trop désirable.

Elle me frôlai la gorge de ses lèvres fraîches, ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner. Elle descendit l'une des bretelles de sa robe, subtilement. Je l'attirai dans la chambre, où nous fîmes l'amour.

- **Bien dormi ?** lui demandai-je le lendemain matin, tout en l'attirant un peu plus contre mon corps.

- **Pas vraiment. Mais je ne regrette pas, **sourit-elle.

- **Moi non plus, **répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur le front.

- **Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, **dit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

- **Je sais. Mais où vas-tu ? **

- **Les accueillir, bien sûr ! Que diront-ils s'ils nous voient ici ? **s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Oh, ils seraient ravis, crois-moi !** riais-je.

- **Je ne pense pas que Tanya et Jacob partagent ce point de vue,** répondit-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- **Reste encore un peu, **la suppliai-je tout en l'attirant vers moi.

- **Très bien, mais il faudra être prêts pour onze heures alors ! **concéda-t-elle en revenant se blottir contre moi.

Je lui souris tendrement, puis l'embrassai de nouveau. Je désirai que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête.

Jamais.


	9. A toi de jouer

_POV Bella :_

La nuit que nous venions de passer était inoubliable. Je ne regrettai rien, sauf peut-être de n'être pas revenue plutôt, et de ne pas avoir osé lui avouer la vérité. Je savais que Jacob n'allait pas approuver, et que cette histoire serait sûrement sans lendemain, car sa Tanya allait rentrer d'une heure à l'autre.

Mais je voulais profiter de ces derniers instants dans ses bras. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allai faire après tout cela. Edward passait sa main fraîche sur le contour de mes lèvres, il descendit jusqu'à mon cou, et à la naissance de mes seins, pour les déposer sur mes hanches.

Il dessinait des spirales dans le creux de mes reins. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai avec fougue, mes lèvres cherchant avidement les siennes. Les heures passèrent bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je descendis enfin du lit, après avoir embrassé pour la millième fois Edward. J'allai dans la salle de bain, et pris une bonne douche pour me remettre de mes émotions. La soirée avait été bien plus qu'étrange, elle avait été surprenante.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, c'était bien loin d'être dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je mis une serviette autour de moi, et filai dans la large garde-robe qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Dedans, non seulement se trouvaient mes vêtements habituels, mais aussi des tas de tenues que ma meilleure amie - Alice, en l'occurrence - m'avait offerte en gage de notre amitié.

J'optai pour un look plutôt cool, mais qui, je trouvais, m'allait à la perfection. J'avais un petit faible pour les hauts talons et les couleurs unies, et les vêtements composant ma garde-robe étaient vraiment sublimes.

Certes, ils avaient coûté une véritable fortune, mais dans cette résidence, l'argent était certainement la chose qui manquait le moins. Lorsqu'il me vit, Edward me complimenta sur la tenue que je portai.

Il m'avoua avoir un petit faible pour la couleur bleu marine, information que je casai dans un petit coin de ma tête, pour plus tard - sait-on jamais. Il tenait Elizabeth dans ses bras, qui s'accrochait à sa chemise - bleu marine elle aussi.

Nos tenues étaient assorties, la sienne composée d'une chemise bleue nuit et d'un jean, ainsi que de chaussures sophistiquées, bien que simples. Il regardait sa fille avec émerveillement, comme s'il l'aimait plus que moi, ou Tanya. Je ne la jalousai pas cependant, je jubilai plutôt de savoir qu'il aimait sa fille. C'était la chose la plus importante pour moi.

C'était mon plus grand doute depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Au début, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne se comporte comme avec Lena, mais je comprenais mieux désormais, puisqu'elle n'était pas véritablement sa fille, qu'il n'avait pas ce lien paternel avec elle.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits en bas. Il fallait que je sois rapide et précise, pour qu'Edward comprenne bien que je ne regrettai absolument pas la nuit que nous venions de passer, mais que je n'étais pas prête à lui retomber dans les bras aussi facilement.

De plus, Tanya était sûrement en bas, en colère contre moi, contre le monde. Mais après tout, je n'étais responsable de rien, ou sinon d'avoir fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais, ce qui en soit, n'était pas un crime.

_Ressaisi-toi Bella, ou il va te filer entre les doigts,_ dit ma conscience.

- **Edward, je veux que tu comprenne quelque chose,** soufflai-je.

Il soupira. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et je souris. C'était bien la réaction que j'escomptai. Il était à ma merci. Je n'étais pas vraiment rancunière, mais cette fois, j'avais vraiment envie de jouer.

- **Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il faut que tu fasses la différence entre les rapports sexuels et l'amour. Parce qu'hier, c'était... Merveilleux. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. **

- **Mais hier tu m'as dit que...** bredouilla-t-il.

- **Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais je n'avais pas les idées claires, tu comprends bien ?**

Évidemment.

Lorsque j'étais excitée, j'avais tendance à laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. _Mauvaise chose._

- **Je dois parler avec Jake, **continuai-je. **Peut-être que nous repasserons des nuits ensemble. Peut-être pas. Je déciderai, et je ne veux pas d'objection, c'est clair ?** grondai-je pour bien me faire comprendre.

- **D'accord, je comprends. **

- **Donc, ta famille ne doit rien savoir de ce qui se trame. **_**Rien,**_ soulignai-je.

Il était en position de faiblesse. Et j'adorais ca. Je n'étais pas maso, non, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que c'était désormais moi qui tenait les cartes en main. Tout était en ma possession. J'étais ravie que les choses se passent ainsi.

Car au moins, je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait. Et s'il avait des envies, et bien j'allai pouvoir lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas sous son emprise. Mais bien que c'était totalement l'inverse. J'étais la reine. Et lui mon valet.

Une lueur d'excitation brillait dans mes yeux, que je m'empressai de cacher. Bella, franchement, tu devrais avoir honte d'être aussi dévergondée ! s'indigna ma conscience. La ferme ! répondis-je mentalement.

C'était un peu comme dans mon adolescence, je décidai de tout, et les hommes s'abaissaient devant moi. Sauf que cette fois, je serai prudente. Mais prudence et amusement peuvent tout de même cohabiter.

- **Belly chérie ! Je suis rentrée !** chantonna la voix d'Alice.

- **Tu ferais mieux de reprendre Elizabeth.**

Son ténor m'avait fait vibrer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées salaces cependant.

- **Oui. Je vais lui préparer son biberon,** répondis-je.

- **Bella !** s'indigna Alice. **Si tu ne descends pas de toi même dans les dix prochaines secondes, je te jure devant Dieu de tout faire pour te rendre la vie impossible.**

- **Laisse-la un peu, **pouffa Jake.

- **Jake ! **criai-je en dévalant les escaliers.

- **Fais attention à Lizzie,** ria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il était heureux de me revoir, et c'était plus que réciproque. Il m'avait terriblement manqué.

- **Je vais m'occuper d'elle,** dit Alice en me lançant un clin d'œil. **Nous discuterons après. Allez discuter dans le jardin, **continua-t-elle en faisant un geste vague vers celui-ci. **Il est assez grand pour que vous vous mordiez ! **pouffa-t-elle.

- **On en a déjà parlé Al' !** gronda Jake

- **Parlé de quoi ?** demandai-je, perdue.

- **Viens,** me dit-il en souriant.

Il me prit par la main, la sienne réchauffant ma peau glacée. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué cependant. Mon désir envers Edward avait totalement disparu, bizarrement. Peut-être parce que j'étais un peu effrayée de la réaction qu'aurait Jacob.

Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. _Et s'il n'est pas d'accord ? Et s'il menace de partir ? Que feras-tu Bella ? Le suivras-tu ? Ou resteras-tu ? _m'interrogea toujours cette foutue conscience.

Je ne trouvais pourtant pas de réponses à ces questions, et priai intérieurement pour qu'elles n'aient pas à revenir sur le tapis. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe fraîche, à côté de la piscine, et le soleil tapait violemment sur ma peau pâle.

Je mis mes mains dans l'eau fraîche et m'en aspergeai le visage et les bras. Cela me fit du bien, et m'aida à me calmer. Je vis Edward nous regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, inquiet. Jake fit courir ses mains sur mon visage.

- **Alors ?** lui demandai-je, fébrile.

- **Alors... Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?** m'interrogea-t-il.

Il semblait retenir un sourire. _Pourquoi ?_

- **Bien, vraiment bien, et surprenante,** avouai-je.

Il était mon ami après tout. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère.

- **C'est ce que je pensai,** dit-il, morose.

- **Es-tu triste Jacob ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas avec Edward, **dis-je simplement.

- **Vraiment ? En es-tu sûre ? **

- **Certaine, nous nous taquinons, rien de plus,** souris-je.

- **Bon. Je préfère,** avoua-t-il. **Même si j'aurai accepté le contraire.**

Mon sourire s'élargit.

- **Comment va ton nez ?** demandai-je soudain.

Il avait un large pansement.

- **Ca n'est pas agréable, c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai rien de cassé, heureusement.**

- **Parfait alors. Tu veux voir Lizzie ? Comme ça, je pourrais discuter avec Alice. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne me laissera pas tranquille,** riais-je.

- **Oh, ca, j'en suis certain !** pouffa-t-il à son tour.

- **Alors on y va,** dis-je en lui tenant la main.

Il garda ma main dans la sienne et nous allâmes jusque dans la salle de bain, où Alice était en train de laver ma fille. Jacob prit rapidement le relai, et ma meilleure amie me prit par le bras tout en m'emmenant dans ma chambre.

Elle regarda longtemps mon lit, avant de me jeter un regard interrogateur. Elle enfonça son doigt dans ma poitrine, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je soupirai. Qu'avait-elle encore deviné ? Était-elle vraiment médium ou avait-elle un sens de l'ordre impeccablement énervant ?

Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait deviné quoique ce soit, j'avais tout fait, même prié, pour qu'elle ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. J'avais même été jusqu'à faire une nouvelle petite blague à notre cher Edward. _Non, impossible, c'est juste toi qui devient parano Bell's, _songeai-je.

- **Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? **demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?** bredouillai-je.

Je savais mentir maintenant. J'excellai dans ce domaine même. Mais... Allai-je vraiment réussir à faire face à Alice ? Elle était comme une tornade, détruisant tout sur son passage lorsqu'elle était en colère. Et je n'étais pas certaine d'accepter sa fureur.

Mais je ne voulais rien dévoiler. C'était mon jardin secret. De plus, mon petit jeu avec Edward serait totalement ruiné si elle découvrait quoique ce soit. Je décidai donc de tenir bon, bien que je savais qu'elle tenterait toutes les ruses pour me faire succomber.

Je n'allai pas flancher, je le savais, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'elle ne découvre rien. J'adorais Alice, mais elle ne découvrirait pas la nuit sauvage que son frère et moi avions passé. Jamais. Cette pensée me fit sourire. _Décidément Bella, tu es une vraie sadique,_ s'apitoya ma conscience. Oui. Parfait, ricanai-je intérieurement. C'était un début de folie que je couvai, c'était certain. Et une fois encore, Edward en était la cause directe.

- **Non, je ne vois vraiment pas,** dis-je, l'innocence incarnée.

- **Bien. Alors ton lit n'a pas été défait cette nuit, et tu as une mine resplendissante, comment comptes-tu m'expliquer cela ? **

- **Sympa, Al' !** m'exclamai-je. **D'habitude je suis moche alors ? **m'écriai-je faussement indignée.

- **Ne change pas de conversation !** m'ordonna-t-elle. **Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas moche !**

- **Mouais. Bref, si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit car j'ai préféré dormir dans ta chambre car tu me manquais.**

_Lèche botte ! _s'écria ma conscience.

-** Et pour ce qui est de ma mine, sache que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de dormir avec dix personnes, alors ca m'a fait du bien de me reposer un peu.**

_Menteuse !_

- **Je ne te crois absolument pas ! **cria Alice.** Je te connais Bella, tu mens.**

- **Pas du tout. Tu aimerais bien, avoue ?! Mais non, je n'ai fait que dormir et nager dans la piscine. Rien de plus.**

J'avais touché un point sensible.

- **Bon... **soupira-t-elle. **J'imagine que j'aimerais tellement que ca se produise que mes doutes prennent de la réalité pour moi. Dommage ! **

- **Désolée,** souris-je timidement.

- **Oh, non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Au fait, ta tenue est vraiment superbe !** s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

- **Merci. La tienne est fantastique.**

- **Je crois que dorénavant, je vais devoir te laisser plus souvent seule avec Edward. Rien que pour voir si ca finira par marcher.**

- **L'espoir fait vivre !** riais-je.

Elle éclata de rire à son tour. C'était dans la poche. Si je pouvais passer outre les pensées d'Alice, persuader les autres serait un jeu d'enfant. De plus, je n'avais pas menti durant notre conversation, mis à part sur le fait de ma nuit - qui avait été torride, il fallait l'avouer, la meilleure de toute ma vie - car elle m'avait manqué, je n'étais pas en couple avec Edward, et...

Elle portait une tenue sublime. Elle avait une robe noire, assez courte, avec des collants transparents. Ses chaussures noires lui allaient à ravir, et ses accessoires la rendaient plus stylée. Si elle avait travaillé, j'étais certaine qu'elle aurait pu facilement faire carrière dans la mode, tant elle était jolie, et tant elle créait des tenues surprenantes mais superbes.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, et nous descendîmes rejoindre Rosalie.

- **Rose ! **dis-je en me précipitant vers elle. **Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !**

- **Toi aussi,** répondit-elle, joyeuse. **Alors, Edward n'a pas été encombrant ?** demanda-t-elle tandis que celui-ci descendait les escaliers.

- **Ca va, **répondis-je, décontractée. **Il a fait des efforts.**

- **Et au sujet d'Elizabeth ? **demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- **Nous n'avons encore rien prévu. Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, je dois voir Jake ! **me rappelai-je.

- **Bon, alors vas-y !** me sourit-elle.

Je courais dans le jardin, à la recherche de mon meilleur ami. Il était en train d'effeuiller des marguerites dans l'immense parterre de fleur. J'allai à sa rencontre en sautillant gaiement. _Super, tu ne peux pas être plus gamine, ma Belly !_ ironisa ma conscience.

Soudain, je me demandai s'il était possible d'assassiner sa conscience. Débile, bravo ! continua celle-ci. Jamais je n'avais été si en colère contre moi-même. C'était ma conscience après tout, je pouvais la faire taire, non ?

Un son hautain se déclencha dans ma gorge, que j'essayai de retenir, sans succès. Jake me regarda, inquiet. Je pouffai, puis m'asseyais en tailleur en face de lui. Je pris une marguerite, et commençai à enlever les pétales une par une.

- **Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... **commençai-je en riant.

- **Oh, je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup, Bell's,** dit timidement Jake.

- **Quoi ?!** demandai-je perdue.

- **Oui,** soupira-t-il. **Il t'aime. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Pourquoi attendre ? De toute façon, Lizzie est sa fille. Pas la mienne... **continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

- **Non !** m'écriai-je. **Jake, ne dis pas cela. C'est stupide, vraiment. Elle t'adore ! Et moi aussi,** avouai-je en souriant.

- **J'ai pourtant l'impression de vous freiner. Je ne veux que ton bonheur tu sais.**

Je savais.

- **Et moi le tiens. Es-tu malheureux Jacob ? **

- **Pas vraiment. Seulement, je ne veux pas te perdre. Ou perdre Elizabeth, **soupira-t-il.

- **Tu ne nous perdras pas, je te le promets.**

C'était peut-être moi, mais il sembla devenir un peu plus détendu.

- **Cependant, je ne suis pas avec Edward, alors ne te bile pas, frangin,** ris-je.

- **Ah... Oui c'est vrai, **souffla-t-il. **Enfin bref, que comptes-tu faire cet après-midi ? **

- **Je ne sais pas**, avouai-je.

- **Puis-je amener Lizzie au zoo ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Bien sûr ! Je resterai ici avec Alice et Rose. **

- **Super ! **dit-il tout guilleret.

Il se précipita dans la maison, et j'entendis dix minutes plus tard la porte claquer. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. J'éclatai de rire et me relevai, heureuse moi aussi que les choses se passent aussi bien. L'avenir semblait de meilleur augure que le passé.

Soudain, la porte claqua à nouveau. Jake avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Mais ce ne fut pas Jake que je vis entrer, c'était Emmett et Jasper. Seuls. Cela signifiait-il que tout s'était mal terminé ? Que Tanya était dehors, en train de trouver comment me tuer ?

C'était stupide, vraiment, mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, épuisés. J'allai leur préparer quelque chose à manger. Ils devaient certainement mourir de faim. Quand je revins avec deux assiettes, leurs femmes étaient à leurs côtés, discutant silencieusement.

Lorsque j'entrai, Emmett émit un bruit satisfait.

- **Bella ! Et de la nourriture ! Voila deux bonnes raisons de ne plus jamais quitter cette maison,** souria-t-il.

Je pouffai, et leur ramenai leurs assiettes. Heureusement, j'avais fait une quantité suffisante pour dix, mais ils mangèrent tout.

- **Et bien, je suis arrivée à temps les filles, vous auriez pu vous faire dévorer !** riais-je.

- **Oh, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée ! **pouffa Rose.

- **Coquine !** s'emporta Emmett.

- **Pouvez-vous continuer vos ébats dans vos appartements ? **demanda Alice. **D'ailleurs, nous ferons la même chose, n'est-ce pas Darling ? **dit-elle en regardant Jasper.

Il acquiesça. Leurs yeux à tous quatre brillaient d'excitation. Ils se hâtèrent de monter tandis que j'éclatai de rire, seule dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas mangé, et Edward non plus, alors je décidai de commencer à préparer des œufs au bacon pour nous rassasier.

Edward arriva à ce moment et me proposa son aide, que j'acceptai volontiers. Ayant une petite idée derrière la tête, je décidai d'enlever ma veste pour laisser paraître mon décolleté plongeant. Dès lors, quelques gouttes perlèrent déjà sur le front d'Edward.

Cela serait très amusant. Quand j'allai vers la casserole pour casser les œufs, je me baissai légèrement, et comme il était en face de moi, il pouvait tout voir. J'avais accidentellement oublié de mettre un soutient gorge. Il avala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, tandis que je riais discrètement.

- **Bella ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- **Oui ? **lançai-je tout en laissant tomber une goutte de sauce sur mon sein droit. **Merde !** criai-je tandis qu'Edward tentait déjà de l'essuyer avec un kleenex imbibé de tissu. **Alice va me tuer ! **

- **Calme-toi, **dit-il les joues en feu.

Cela semblait ne pas le laisser indifférent de frotter mon sein. Je vis son pantalon se tendre, et pouffai.

- **Quoi ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Rien,** dis-je toujours en riant. **Il est fichu,** continuai-je tristement.

- **Ne t'en fais pas. Alice ne dira rien. J'ai un remède miracle,** sourit-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil. **Va enlever ton haut, et donne-le moi. **

En souriant, je l'enlevai déjà, laissant apparaître ma poitrine nue devant lui.

- **Oh... **

Il cessa de respirer.

- **Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu m'as déjà vue nue, non ? **

- **Quoi ?! Euh... Oui, désolé,** lança-t-il.

- **Moi, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai plus faim d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu dis du plan de travail ?**

-** Ici ?** et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

- **Ici, **répétai-je.

Je m'asseyais sur le plan de travail, lui faisant signe du doigt qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta pétrifié, puis s'avança de moi, chancelant.

- **Je te fais de l'effet, Edward Cullen ?** lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, tout en caressant la bosse de son pantalon.

- **Ou.. Oui... **bégaya-t-il.

- **Bien,** soufflai-je. **Et sais-tu que je suis sadique ?** continuai-je en resserrant un peu plus ma main.

- **Non...**

-** Parfait, **murmurai-je. **Parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt à me prendre ici !** lançai-je en riant.

Je descendis doucement du plan de travail, et repris la casserole. Les œufs venaient de finir de cuire. Edward restait au même endroit que tout à l'heure, tel une statue. Mon plan fonctionnait à la perfection.

J'aimais le rendre fou, car c'était le meilleur moyen d'attiser le désir. Je servis les deux assiettes, face à face, et poussai Edward à s'installer en face de moi. Il ne dit mot, se contenta de manger son repas, comme s'il était un zombie.

Je riais un peu, pour le regarder intensément. Il ne cilla pas, ce qui était une bonne chose. J'aimais le rendre nerveux, lui casser ses envies. Mais j'aimais aussi qu'il se rebelle. Or, il n'était pas prêt à baisser son regard. Je remarquai que je n'avais toujours pas de haut. Je montai alors me changer, optant pour une tenue plus soft. Je redescendis débarrasser les assiettes.

Edward était dans le canapé, allongé, en train de regarder la télé. Je fis la vaisselle, puis essuyant les assiettes et les couverts. Je finis le ménage une heure plus tard. Les autres n'étaient pas encore descendus. Ce qui me laissait le temps de passer à la partie deux de mon plan.

J'allai m'installer à côté d'Edward, mais jugeai la position peu agréable. La plus agréable était... Et bien, je vous laisse imaginer. Non ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'idée ? Bien, alors je vais vous la décrire.

Telle une tigresse, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, ne cessant de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux émeraudes. Je vis des flammes danser dans celles-ci. Il avait envie de moi. Maintenant. Cela me fit sourire. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, contournant sa bouche de quelques millimètres. J'embrassai tout le contour langoureusement, pour finir par un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Comme je l'avais prévu - c'était comme un sixième sens chez moi - quelqu'un descendit les escaliers.

- **Coucou Rose ! **lançai-je après avoir repris une position respectable. **Tu t'es bien amusée ?** demandai-je malicieusement.

- **Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Et toi ?**

- **Beaucoup ! **répondis-je tandis qu'elle allait dans le jardin.

Je regardai Edward. Une nouvelle fois, son sexe était en érection. Je jubilai à cette pensée, je lui faisais vraiment de l'effet. Il transpirait maintenant, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Il me regarda longuement, puis en soupirant, monta à l'étage. J'étais désormais maîtresse des choses.

_Et j'adorais cela._


End file.
